Somebody's Fault
by Milady29
Summary: A diffrent story around and after the episode nobody's fault. After the stabbing, Chase tries to get his life back on the right tracks. But of the disappearance of the girl he trusted and her dark secrets, and the chance that he might never walk again, he sinks away into his past. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the House M.D characters. Please Review!
1. Prologue

As the leaves fell down the trees, made wooshing sounds while they fell down close to her ears, she smiled when she saw him again. Every day she watched him when he took his long steps on the pavement. Every day she made more lines with her pencil, in a desparate try to make his blonde hair appear on her paper. It had taken her three weeks before she had finished his face. His mouth, with the corners which always seemed to curl a little in the ends, his beautiful blue eyes. She moved her brown hair behind her right ear and made a few more lines, secretly looking up to him from behind a tall tree. She sneezed and she moved aside to keep de paper save. Shit, now he was gone. She grabbed all her stuff togheter and threw it in her shoulder back while she ran to the other side of the park, hoping she could catch up with him, before he would disapear into the hospital.

_I am not a stalker, I am an artist. I try to create and to get out of the dark insomnia of my brains._

When she found him again and came running close behind him, he suddenly stopped and let her trip.'Why are you following me?' He turned around and looked as she stood up, ashamed. He grabbed her sketchbook from the ground and started to turn some pages. 'Well, you are good.' He said. He turned the last page and looked at his own portrait. 'Is this why you are following me?' She looked to the ground. He lifted her chin with his fingers.

'Sorry' she whispered.

'Did you hit your nose in the fall?'

'No, I don't think so.'

He frowned and grabbed her by the wrist. 'Then, why are you having a nosebleed?' Without waiting for any further answer he walked with her across the street and brought her inside PPTH.

She had never been in a hospital before, well atleast not on a bed.

'I am sorry, it probably was from the fall. I shouldn't have put my foot there to trip you, I just should have turned around and asked why you were following me.'

She shook her head, looked at the nameplate, which said ''Robert Chase''.

'Doesn't matter, Robert. Although I had expected you to be more of an Ian, or a Matthew.'

'Don't be so smart, Dana. From the UK I guess?'

'Yes, I am from London. But why is your hair orange?'

Robert brushed his hand trough his hair. 'Uuhh...a practical joke from my boss. You can laugh, I look like a walking cheeto, I know. But that means you will have to buy an orange pencil. Anyway, you can walk out any time you like. I will take care of the hospital bill. It was my fault, but please don't pull charges on me.'

'I won't. I promise.'

His pager went off. 'I have to go, Dana.' He pushed a small note in her hands, containing a phonenumber. 'I will be your model.' After that he ran out and she smiled, as cheeto boy disappeared behind a corner.

She stood up from the bed and grabbed her bag. She saw a pretty young nurse behind the computer at the desk and she pulled her sketchbook out of her bag. Without consent of the nurse she started to draw. Untill she realized she probably had to make room for other patients and she walked outside of the room.

'I am sorry' The young nurse looked up.

'I just got discharged, but I am an artist. Could I please make a drawing of you before a leave?' She politely asked.

'Knock yourself out.' The woman behind the desk said, without really looking back to the artist. She sat down on the bench and started to draw, she could because there was nothing waiting for her at home, there was nobody waiting for her at home.

She saw the clock in the corners of her eyes and realized that it was getting late. As she stood up surtenly chaos broke loose in the corridor. Yelling sounded out of a room and she saw doctors fighting, pushing the patient back the bad. 'Go back!' Nurses came rushing trough the corridor and pushed her aside. Before she realized what was happening, she got pushed aside again by a small guy in a doctors coat, half-bald. Over his shoulder she saw how Robert Chase was rushed away to the OR.


	2. Do Care

Dana couldn't fall asleep at night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the ravaged hospital room with blood almost spray painted on the wall. In the apartment next door she could hear the neighbor play the piano, but she realized it wouldn't help her if she would knock on his door, last time she did he just said some rude things about her own noise and when she wanted to walk in to have a talk with him, he had pushed her back with his cane and without a warning he had swung the door shut.

As in protest, she pressed play on her stereo and tapped the volume really high. Abruptly the piano music stopped and she knew Radiohead won it from the piano man next door. The phone rang and she sighed

If it wasn't the loud piano music it was the men's snappy voice answering the phone.

'Yes this is House, whom else were you expecting If you are calling me?

Silence fell for a second.

'Robert Chase?'

Suddenly Dana's attention was drawn and she moved closer to the wall, after which her neighbor was still talking on the phone. Since her living room bordered with his bedroom and bathroom and he seemed to walk away, her voice slowly faded away. But she was sure, he was talking about Robert Chase.

She stood up and sneaked into the hallway, kneeling down by dr. House's front door.

'I am on my way.'

Before she could jump up and ran back to the safety of her own apartment the door opened and she fell inside.

'You sure aren't a duckling of mine.'

Dana crawled up and moved her hair behind her ears, embarrassed.

'I am sorry, but I prefer being a penguin anyway.'

Before he could say anything, Dana tried to flee.

'Did Chase open a door in your face this morning? I saw him walking into the hospital with you this morning.'

'No he didn't. But how is he?'

'How would I know? A penguin is distracting me from going to the hospital.'

Dana moved aside and waved with her hand.

'Doctor – patient relationships aren't really allowed, you know?'

With those words House walked out.

'I can't feel my legs.'

'But we removed the cloth.'

House laid his head down on his cane, tried to think.

'It will come back, it just has too.'

House was the only one sitting on Chase bedside.

'What if it doesn't?' Chase asked, weak and on the edge of crying.

'It will.' House whispered. 'I…am sorry.'

'Don't be. It is pathetic to see you like this. Please make a sarcastic remark . Call me hot wheels, or an idiot. I don't know, just be you please.'

'Fine, you are an idiot.'

'Thank you.' Chase looked up to the ceiling.

'I am truly sorry Chase, it was my fault.'

House stood up, limped away. Wilson was waiting for him at the door.

'I actually care about him. I actually care about something for the first time.'

'It is understandable. You know Chase for 9 years now. Admit, you actually care for me, too.'

'Nope, let's get some snacks at the vending machine.'

Wilson chuckled, knew House was lying. But he was also glad his friend finally seemed to care about somebody.

Chase watched the rain slamming against the window.

What if his legs really wouldn't gain feeling back?

He wanted to lay down on his side, but the pain in his chest and the stitches made it nearly impossible to move. For a second he wished his younger sister was there, even though they hadn't had any contact in years. Or maybe even Allison Cameron. He just didn't want to be on his own. Suddenly a small pain seemed to go trough his left toes and surprised he tried to site up, directly laying back again because of the stitches. But he was sure that he had felt it. He had…


	3. No Rain in the Pub

'It is none of your business, Dana.' She softly whispered to herself while she saw her neighbor entering the hallway while she wanted to walk outside.

'Good morning happy feet.'

Her face flushed to red when House started speaking to her.

'Uh, good morning, sir.'

'Recovery room 42.' He said while he limped to his apartment.

'What?'

He looked back at her while he was putting his keys in the lock, a annoyed look on his face.

'You heard me.' He walked inside his apartment and slammed the door closed behind him.

'Arse.' She whispered while she walked outside and sighed when she saw it rained and realized she didn't have a umbrella.

She bow her head while she walked through the crowded streets. She really needed to get a job soon again, If she didn't, the ''arse'' wouldn't be her neighbor for much longer. It was for sure that she couldn't ask her parents for money. Not while they were dead.

But she would take their secret to the grave.

Sometimes she did regret what she had done, but as long as nobody knew, she would be safe.

Her only excuse was that it wasn't her idea, but that wouldn't clean her soul. Not only she kept the money from her parents, but she got some nightmares as an extra.

'Wake up.'

House carefully poked Chase awake with his cane, who looked up, still sleepy.

'Good morning, House.' He sighed.

'Sleeping is for sissies. How are you feeling?'

Chase frowned but then a smile appeared on his face. 'Feeling my toes.'

House smiled. 'So you wiggle wiggle wiggle again?'

'No, House. Don't sing sexy and I know it, or I will kick you.' Chase said, keeping in his laughter.

'So, you met my Irish neighbor? House said after they both went quiet.

'I met a girl from London, but not from Ireland.'

House frowned.

'I am pretty sure she from Ireland, I am talking about the girl with the long brown hair which is always in a shaggy braid, she is tiny and likes penguins.' He slowly muttered while looking up to the ceiling, when he wanted to see if he was right he saw Chase had fallen asleep again.

'Sissy' He whispered while he limped out.

Twee weeks had passed since the stabbing, but Robert Chase still didn't know when he could start rehabilitating and everyday kept on looking like the previous one. He got up in the morning, waited for his caretaker and when he was ready for the day, he grabbed his laptop and just started watching silly videos. He 'd order some food later this evening and his caretaker would come to get him in bed again. He was completely bored. With a loud thud he shut the laptop screen and looked out of the window. Maybe he could go out on his own, but he didn't trust himself enough for it. What if he would get in trouble. He didn't want to Foreman to get in his business again.

Eitherway, he was a grown man. He argued against himself. He could get some fresh air without getting into trouble, right?

He wheeled to the front door and pulled his coat from the peg and only now he realized it wasn't even easy to get a coat on. He swapped the leather coat for a vest and he let out a big sigh when he finally got it on and the scar hurt again. If this was going to be like this for much longer he didn't know how he was going to take it. Tired of not being able to do much on his own, he laid his head in his hands. Before he could get really depressed again, he pulled his front door open and wheeled outside, ready to get out. To actually do something instead of being bored again.

It wasn't as easy as he had expected it to be. He hadn't even reached the end of the street before the scar started to burn again. People jumped aside for him, nearly avoiding him. Nobody seemed to dear to look him in the eyes. When he passed by most people immediately looked at their phones, or they suddenly saw something in the air, or on the ground. Looking around him he realized he only was two blocks away from his apartment and already completely exhausted. The pub next to him

Had its door opened and he realized he could at least drink some water. He navigated inside and immediately heard the Irish music and saw a young girl cleaning the bar.

'Anna! Call Siobhan and clean the fecking kitchen, let her do the jacks too. They are bloody dirty.'

The guy who just called the girl took in her place behind the bar while she ran to the back of the café and called for Siobhan.

'Hey, Sham, what can I get you? You look like you could use some.'

'Just a water.'

'Really? Just a water?' He laughed with a broad Irish accent.

Anna came walking back in.

'Cormac, Numpty won't take her pencil of the feckin' paper. She says she is drawing a new interior. What a ballbeg she is!'

Chase couldn't help but laugh. Numpty and Ballbeg were probably the best insults he ever heard.

'Siobhan, get here right now, or I'll push ye' head in the toilets personally.'

He turned his head to Chase 'And what the feck are you laughing at?'

'Sorry' Chase murmured while he took a few sips of his water.

'Siobhan, now!'

'Sorry, Cormac. Just had some inspirational thoughts about the pub.'

'The only thing the pub needs is its jacks cleaned. '

Siobhan came walking out of the back of the bar.

'Yore ma's wab, Cormac.' She whispered.

'Dana?'

Her mouth fell open.

'Robert?'


	4. Two Pizzas

'I am sorry Robert; I know I should have been honest with you!'

Stubborn as he was, he just kept on wheeling trough the hard rain.

'Can you please listen to me for a second?'

He turned the wheelchair, looked at her. Her hair was completely soaked and clung to her face in strings. Only now he realized that his hair was soaked as well.

'Second, go.'

'I am sorry I lied to you. But I really did study in London, I just couldn't think back about my time in Dublin. My family is kind of a painful topic for me. '

He nodded. Was it any different for him? He didn't want to think back about his family. Not about his mother, not at all. Not about his father.

A drip of the rain fell down from his face while the water ran down his face.

'Let's go inside.' He said then, moving his head in the way of his apartment.

She followed him, offered to push him, but he refused. 'I am used to pushing a wheelchair anyway.' She mumbled.

Robert didn't reply but opened the door to his apartment.

'Towels are in the bathroom if you want to use one.'

She nodded and walked in the corridor.

'Errr…the door on the right?'

'No, the door on the left.'

She returned with two towels, handed him one.

'So…you are a Leprechaun?'

'Amazing you found out so fast. I bet you are a wallaby.'

'Actually most people see me as a wombat.'

He raised both hands to dry his hair, but he couldn't without his scar hurting.

'Could you please….dry my hair.'

'You are very easy with leprechauns, aren't you?'

'I am not really in the position to run away. But the drips from my hair in my neck really annoy me.'

She carefully started to dry his hair.

'Fair enough. My actual name is Siobhan, by the way.'

'You did the Cockney accent very well.'

She started to fold the towels. 'I studied in London, like I said.'

'I went to seminary in England. What did you do in London?'

'I studied art, dancing, music. A little bit of all. All of the things I can't find a job in right now.'

They moved to the kitchen together.

'Help yourself, I don't think there is much left in the fridge.'

She saw the handle had broken off.

'You just can't reach it, can you?'

'Damn, you caught me.'

'How did you live the last few days?'

He pointed to the empty plastic bags and cups on the counter.

'You had Chinese….Chinese…wok….and pizza.'

He shrugged. 'They are the only ones that deliver.'

Siobhan reached out, pulled the fridge open.

'I will fix this for you tomorrow and deliver you some groceries.'

'Can I trust you, leprechaun?'

'That is up to you.'

'I might do…but then you have to take me to the shop.'

Then I am not alone, at last. Chase thought, while he looked up to Siobhan, checking out the handle.

'If you have a car, I could take you.'

He sighed. 'I can't drive a car in this state.'

She turned around from the fridge, looked at his face. 'That I don't have car, doesn't mean I don't have a license. It is just that I can reach everything by cycle.'

'But I can't get into the car anyway. I am sorry for asking you.'

She frowned. 'Don't be sorry. We will go anyway.'

'How am I going to get in the car, then?'

She stood up. 'Won't be a problem. My brother was at least a feet taller and I am sure he weighted way more. I could get him in the car. He was paralyzed.'

'I am so-'

'Don't be, it was his own fault.'

She looked over the counter and a big smile appeared on her face.

'You have a violin!?'

Robert scratched his neck. 'Yeah, but I haven't played in more than just a while.'

'Neither have I.'

'You can play it if you like.'

'Two hours ago you didn't even know my real name and now you trust me with your violin.'

I just like your company, I don't want to be alone. He thought again.

'I like your company.' Shit! He was thinking out loud.

'As I do like your company. Do you want me to make some dinner? I mean, if you like delivery more, I can take out something up for you. I still have to get my cycle at the pub anyway.'

He really liked how she pronounced pub.

'If you like to have dinner here, you just have to open the fridge. I will prepare something and you can get your bike.'

'If it isn't inconvenient, otherwise I will just leave you alone.'

'Please, stay over for dinner.'

She smiled. 'You haven't had much people over the last twee weeks, did you?'

'You are the first one, except for my caretaker. Other people avoid me. They don't know what to say, or they think all I can talk about is the accident.'

She swung the fridge open.

'You can choose for yourself what you want to talk about in a conversation with me.'

He looked in the fridge. 'Do you like green cheese? It used to be yellow.'

Siobhan frowned. 'No, thank you. Should I get some pizza?'

He picked up a box of meat, gagged and threw it aside.

'Yes, you probably should. I mean, if you want to eat tonight.'

'They only had pizza funghi.'

'I know, I have been eating it 4 times the last two weeks.'

She put the boxes on the table.

He brought two plates to the table.

'Really, one more pizza this month and I am going to throw up.' He sighed. Siobhan started to laugh.

'Try eating ramen for a month long. Really, that will make you sick.'

He frowned. 'Why would you eat ramen for a month?'

She shrugged while she opened the box. 'I had to eat something as a poor student.'

He took a part of pizza and took a bite of the first part, pulling of all the cheese in the process.

'The pain of pizza.'

The front door opened, Chase's caretaker came walking in.

'I guess I should go? I will pick you up at 9, if that is okay?'

No, please stay.

'Okay, see you tomorrow.'

When she walked out, Chase let out a sigh. He was going to be alone the whole evening again. He looked at the extra pizza. Instead of company he just had two pizza's.

'Should I wait until you finished your pizza?'

'No, I am not hungry.' He threw the pizza aside and braced himself for another night staring at the ceiling.


	5. Denny's

After a long night without sleeping a lot, Robert felt relieved when the door finally opened and he heard his caretaker coming in. The door softly opened. 'Good morning, are you awake yet?'

'Actually, I didn't really sleep.' He sighed while he painfully sat up.

The woman named Jamie helped him up and swayed his legs out of bed.

'How are your legs feeling this rainy morning?'

Robert sighed. 'Depressed now they hear it is raining again.'

'You are going out today?'

He nodded, lifted his arms as far as a he could while Jamie helped him taking off his shirt.

'So, you need to look good this morning?'

He shook his head.

'It is just a trip to the shop.'

'But she is a pretty girl.'

Robert looked her open- eyed. 'Oh no, I am not in love with her…'

'Don't fool me boy. I am almost 60 years old. I know what love looks like when I see it. She sure seems to like you. What is her name?'

Robert waited for a second with answering her question as she held his arms while he transferred to his wheelchair.

'Siobhan. I don't know her last name yet.'

'Sheevawn?'

'Shevaun.' He pronounced.

'Pretty name, for a pretty girl. Let's get you ready.' She mumbled while she pushed him to the bathroom.

''This one?' Jamie held up a shirt.

'No, it's too blue.' He shook his head. She threw it at the growing pile of T-shirts.

'Oh, I like this one.' She held up one of his spencers with a striped shirt.

'I am not going to work. Just to the shop. Can you look for the woolen black shirt, with the v neck?'

She bow deeper into his closet.

'This one.' He nodded. She threw it to him and he carefully get it on.

'These jeans?' She held up a pair of jeans

'I am never going to get those on.'

'That is what I am for.'

A loud knock sounded on the door.

'Shit, she is already here.' He wanted to wheel towards the door when Jamie pulled him back.

'Sweetie, you are only wearing a boxer shirt and a shirt. I will answer the door for you.'

She walked towards the door.

'Hello, Robert is almost ready.'

'You get out of the fridge what you want, just a few more minutes.' He yelled from the bathroom.

'Where is the wombat?' He heard House's voice.

'House?' He limped into this bathroom.

'Uhm…this is a little bit awkward.'

'When are you coming back?' House asked without seeming to mind that the young doctor was in his underpants.

'House, I don't know, what are you doing here. Again, this is really awkward.'

'Don't worry, I have seen cripples before.'

Chase frowned. 'Jerk!'

'What are you going to do, hit n' run?'

Chase couldn't help but laugh. 'I could. But I don't know when I am coming back. I can't start rehabilitating yet.'

'Foreman wants to replace you if it takes much longer.'

Chase bow his head and held his face in his hands.

'Tell him that it could be weeks. I can't lie about it and I can't deny it.'

Another knock on the door.

'Can I still get out of the fridge what I want?'

'Get out House!'

'Get out House!' House imitated him childish. Then he turned around and limped out of the apartment, met Siobhan in the doorway. 'You are his new mot?'

'I ain't no mot of him, you fecking gobdaw.'

House just walked out without saying anything snappy in return.

'Did you just diss House?' Robert asked her open-eyed, just a second to late he realized he was still in his underwear.

'Sweetie, lets get you ready.' Jamie closed the bedroom door.

Siobhan sat down in the kitchen and watched the violin. It sure was a pretty one. She remembered back the times she still would play old folk songs on her violin.

The clock was ticking in the background and it seemed to take an eternity until Robert finally left the bedroom.

'Sorry, my legs didn't agree with my pants.'

'So your personality is not the only thing stubborn?'

He chuckled. 'Sure.'

Jamie left. 'See you tonight.'

'Bye Jamie, see you tonight.'

'Can we get some breakfast first?' Siobhan asked. 'Sorry, I overslept, because of that I had no time left to have breakfast.'

'You are in charge of the car.' He laughed. 'Besides, I didn't have anything either.'

She helped him getting on his leather jacket and followed him to the elevator. 'press the garage button please.' He couldn't reach them.

She did and a little awkward they waited until they were in the garage.

'Which car?' She asked him while she looked around trough the cars.

'That Lamborghini over there!'

He pointed in a random direction. When she actually started searching for it he laughed.

'Sorry, it is the Chevy Equinox over there.'

'You couldn't have a low car, could you? So I could help you in more easily.'

'Sorry, the Lamborghini was too slow for me.' He joked.

She opened the door at the passenger's side and put his wheelchair in the right position.

'Can you use your left arm to support yourself on the chair?' He put his hand there while she started lifting him. She held one hand under his right armpit and the other under his knees. It actually seemed like routine. Within a minute he could fasten his seatbelt while she put his wheelchair in the trunk.

'Like I said, It won't be a problem.'

He smiled. 'But I trust leprechauns, like I said before.'

'You better. Otherwise you would have been eating Chinese food again tonight….or pizza.'

She started the engine.

'Say pizza one more time and I will kick you.'

'Make a joke about kicking and I will leave you in the car.'

Carefully she drove the car out of the garage.

'Why, I was just making a joke about my situation?'

'I know, but I have been caring for my brother for 2 years and I heard the kicking, running over and walking jokes more than enough.'

'Damn, even after being stabbed in the heart I can't be original. I should start walking soon again.'

'Why are you waiting? I mean, wouldn't it be better to start right away?'

'I can't yet, like I said, I have been stabbed in the heart.'

'You say so, I never been to med school. But where do you want to have breakfast.'

'Denny's?'

She nodded, drove very calm and controlled. A little slow actually.

'You can go faster here, I am starving.'

'Darling, I can't help it that you drive on the wrong side of the road.'

'I can't help it you learned to drive on the wrong side of the road.'

'The left side is better, you should agree, wallaby.'

He shrugged. 'I actually never learned how to drive in Australia, nor England. I only learned how to drive when I moved to here.'

'Your loss.'

He laughed. Siobhan parked the car at Denny's.

'Instead of eating something healthy, fresh after two weeks of takeout food, you want to eat at Denny's. You keep amazing me, Robert Chase.'

'I know I am amazing.' He answered jokingly.

'No, just no.' She got out of the car, waved and closed the door.

'Funny!' He opened the door. 'Siobhan, help me out please! SIOBHAN!'

She came walking from the back of the car with his chair.

'Here you go, mister amazing.'

Inside the restaurant he first whipped his face clean of the rain with a napkin.

'I hate this weather.'

'Move to Florida.' She teased him.

'I would love too. But that 'd be lonely.'

'Don't complain, you ever been to Ireland? It is pure depression when it rains.'

'And yet you move to Jersey instead of Florida.'

She shrugged. 'The ticket to JFK was cheaper.'

He looked in the menu. 'Well, than I guess I am paying.'

'No, I am paying.'

'My god, we are not going to fight like a married couple.'

'Why not? At least it is not quiet.'

'Because you took me here, I am paying. End of discussion.'

'Fine, fine.'

She also looked inside the menu. With him in front of her, she could hardly think about eating anything. The feeling in her stomach made her think about her high school time. Even though she was 26 already, she still got nervous of the handsome young man in front of her.

'Will you go out tonight with me, too?' He suddenly broke the silence.

'I guess I will be your driver for the coming weeks.'

'íf you want too, I can pay you.'

'No, I can't reject somebody as sweet as you anyway.'


	6. It does rain in the Pub

'No, one shelf higher.' Robert pointed at the jam.

'I can't reach it.'

'You are truly leprechaun sized.' Siobhan jumped up one more time and gave up.

'Sorry, I guess you have to take a different brand of jam.'

'Just like I had to take a different brand of cereal because you couldn't reach the lucky charms?'

'Are you kidding me? The lucky charms just didn't want to be in another leprechaun's hand.'

He laughed and picked up a jar of raspberry jam.

'I really have to start rehabilitating soon; otherwise I won't even have the groceries I usually have.'

'Well, lift me up, mister amazing.'

'Let's not do that, before we knock over the whole shelf.'

He put the jam in the basket on his lap and he gestured her to the meat department.

'I can at least reach this myself.'

'You can't reach the chicken.'

'I don't like chicken anyway.' He mumbled while he picked up some beef.

'When do you have to work again, in the pub?' Robert asked while they went to the counter together.

'I don't know. Cormac is going to call me as soon as I need to work. I think he is still pissed I ran out yesterday.'

She started to pick up the groceries out of the basket on his lap and put them on the conveyor. Every time she bow forward to him she smelt his nice perfume. Picking up the last groceries she looked up to him, to his bright blue looking at her between the long eyelashes. She nearly dropped the cheese and looked away from him, put it on the conveyor.

'Could you aside? I need to get my debit card over there.'

She stepped aside and started packing everything again at the other end of the counter.

'Have a good day, sir.' The girl behind the counter said to Chase and Siobhan lifted up the bags, carried them to the car.

'You could have put them on my lap.' Chase said when they reached the car.

'I know, but I can carry them as well.'

She put the groceries in the trunk. 'I guess those groceries are less heave than I am.'

'Oh yeah, because you' re so heavy.'

'I am?'

'No, not at all, you are actually really light.' She said while she helped him in the car again.

He fastened his seatbelt and looked at the CD's in the dashboard locker and put them back in when she entered the car.

'Third time and it still went well. High five.'

Suddenly a loud beeping sounded from Siobhan's pocket.

'It is probably Cormac, I wouldn't know who else would call me.'

She waited with starting the car and took of the phone.

'Fine.' Without saying anything else she put the phone down and handed it to Robert.

'Can you hold it for a second. I have to wait for another text.'

He held the phone and looked up to her.

'What's up?'

She drove the car of the parking lot.

'I don't know, but I had to come as fast as possible. He is probably just going to fire me.'

'Can I come with you?' He wasn't looking forward to spending the afternoon alone.

She just nodded, watching the traffic.

The phone beeped in Robert's hands and he looked.

'Anne, she is not coming.' He said.

'Oh, feck.' She whispered.

'What is going on?'

'Something with a big group of langers.'

Robert didn't want to sound stupid, so he decided not ask what langers were.

In silence he stared out of the window, where the rain was still falling down.

What if Foreman really replaced him? Would House let Foreman replace him? He know it took long before he could come back, but he had been working at PPTH for 9 years now, they couldn't just throw him out, could they?

Siobhan stopped at the parking lot close to the pub.

'I'll run in first to ask what is going on, okay?'

She ran away without really waiting for an answer. He sighed and locked the car.

A few minutes had passed when the rain was falling down harder and harder. She still hadn't returned. He still had her phone in his hands and couldn't help but unlock it and he looked at the wallpaper. Just an empty background. For an artist, it was very surprising, he thought. He opened the contacts and added his own phone number. She'd see it. He put the phone on standby again and looked out of the window. Did she forget him?

The cd was finished and he looked for another one, dropping the cd's in the process.

'Shit.'

He bow forward to pick them up and hit his head against the dashboard.

'F- it!' He decided to just leave them on the ground.

The phone in his hand vibrated and he wasn't sure if he should take the phone for her. He decided to ignore it. Completely bored again he laid the chair backwards and decided he could at least sleep until Siobhan would come back.

Desperatly Siobhan took the order to the bar. 'seven more beer.'

The man sitting on the biggest table were laughing and singing. One of them dropped a glass.

'Cormac, Robert is still in the car.'

'Please get those people their beer first, before they break down the whole pub.'

The biggest guy of the table yelled loud: 'Get me my beer please!' He threw his empty glass towards the bar and Cormac had to dive down.

'It Is coming soon, you plonker!' Cormac yelled back.

'I really didn't take this job for this.'

Cormac pushed a tray with beer in her hands. 'Please bring it, before they actually hit me.'

She brought the beer. One of the guys hit her on the ass.'

'Oh, scumbag, did you just hit the girls ass?' The biggest guy yelled.

Another one put a hand on her ass.

'Get your filthy hands of me!' She yelled while she put the tray on the table.

'Drink this and get the feck out!'

Cormac was watching her with open mouth while she put down the glasses and walked back with the empty tray.

'I didn't know ye' could scream like that.'

'Neither did I.' she looked at the clock.

'Shit, Robert.'

He gestured to the door. 'Please come back.'

Outside the rain was even worse now.

She walked around the car to see him sitting on the ground, in the full rain.

'I thought I had to crawl to the back of the car.'

'I am so, so sorry. Things are out of hand inside. There is a big group of eejits throwing with glasses and breaking down the whole pub.'

She walked to the back of the car and got his wheelchair out.

'Again, I am so sorry.' She whipped the soaked hair out of his face.

He looked up. 'Better take me inside now.'

She lifted him up and pushed him inside.

At the door she first looked if there was anything flying trough the air that she didn't want to hit her or Robert.

She held the door for him and he went to the bar straight away.

'Hey, do ye want a towel?' Cormac asked.

Chase nodded 'Yes, please.'

'Whoooo look there is somebody new here! Sweetheart, give us al a little bit more beer.' The big guy yelled again.

'Bring them one more, okay. They should go then.'

'One more, then you go!' Chase yelled at them. He sounded more powerful than Siobhan had sounded earlier and they actually looked impressed.

Siobhan started walking with the tray towards the men. She choose to give the biggest man his glass first, before they could start complaining about that. She put the glass down. Before she could walk away she felt his hand on her butt.

'Get your hands off me!' Mad she hit the man in de face.

Before she realized what happened she got a hit back in the face.

The other man jumped up and Cormac stormed up, tried to calm them down.

'That b- hit me!'

Cormac pushed to the back. Robert looked up the her, put his hand on her jaw, where she was hit.

Mad the group of man walked outside, throwing all the glasses to the ground.

'It doesn't seem to be broken.'

She didn't even realize what Robert just said. In apathy, she walked outside trough the rain and sat down in the car.

She laid her head down on her arms on the wheel and it took a few minutes before she finally started crying.

As soon as she made the crying sound, a hand was put on her shoulder.

She looked aside and saw Robert looking up to her.

'I am so sorry.' She cried. She stepped out the car, saw he was completely soaked again.

'You are soaked again.'

'I have a great relationship with the rain, as you can see.'

She laughed through her tears.

'Come, I'll bring you home.'

Her jaw was still hurting.

'How mad is Cormac?'

He shrugged. 'He doesn't seem mad at all. He is cleaning up the glass now. You are off for tomorrow.'

'But I need the money.' She whispered while she helped him in de car.

With a big sigh she sat down on the drivers chair a few seconds later.

'It is past nine already! Did I leave you in the car for that long?'

'You a kind of did. But I slept, so it is no trouble.'

He handed her her phone.

'Thanks.'

She put it in her pocket.

'Siobhan?' Robert asked her while she started the car.

She looked at him, fastening her seat belt.

'I missed my care taker. She comes at 8 and it is too late to call her now. Will you help me?'

'Do you really trust me that much?'

'I guess I love leprechauns.'

She bow towards him and while the rain still was slamming down on the windshield, the two shared a tender kiss.


	7. Deep Down

Slowly Siobhan opened her eyes. The sun was shining in her eyes. She stepped out of bed and looked down at the big white shirt she was wearing. The bed was empty and she wondered where Robert was.

She walked into the living room, to find him on the couch.

He was watching something on Tv, clothed and ready.

'Should I have slept in my own place?'

He muted the sound. 'No, not at all. But it is past 11 already. Jamie has been here already.'

'She saw me laying in your bed?'

'I haven't really slept last night. I moved to the couch before she came in. It was not like we did something dirty.'

'Did I keep you awake?'

'No…no, I just don't sleep very well.'

He pointed at his legs. 'I just worry a lot. Next week I have to go physio and I hope I can finally start my rehabilitation'

'I am sure you can.' She pressed a small kiss on his forehead.

'I could transfer myself to the couch this morning, that is something.'

'You are on the way back to lucky charms.'

'Talking of breakfast. What do you want to do today?'

Siobhan sat down next to him.

'I don't mind, whatever you want to do.'

'Actually. I would like to go to the hospital.'

'Are you in pain?' She asked, her eyes worried.

'no, but I want to talk to my boss.'

'I will bring you.'

She stood up to grab dressed. Robert grabbed her hand: 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure, I will always help a little wombat in times of need.'

30 minutes later they entered the elevator again.

'How do I look, a little decent?'

'To be honest, you look really tired.' Chase pouted. 'But your boss won't see it, I am sure.' She added when she saw his face.

In the garage she helped him in the car again.

'I actually look like a doctor again.' He said, looking down at his striped shirt and tie.

'You look good, don't worry.'

She folded up the wheelchair and put it in the trunk.

While they drove out of the garage Robert got a phone call.

'This is Robert Chase.'

He was quiet for a second, hit the dashboard with his fist.

'I know, House told me, but I am on my way. Please, let's just talk about it.'

Siobhan looked up to him, worried.

'Please, Eric. I will be there in twenty minutes.'

He was quiet for a second, biting his nail.

'Thank you. I will see you in twenty minutes.'

A deep sigh sounded trough the car when he put his phone in his bag again. 'Well, I am proud to say it is almost sure I am no longer a doctor at PPTH.' He said sarcastically.

'But you are going to talk to your boss now? I am sure you can convince him to wait just a few more weeks until he hires somebody new.'

'That is the problem. He spoke to my physio, caretaker and House. He knows it is going to be more than just a few weeks. Plus he is a neurologist.'

Siobhan was quiet, looked at the steering wheel.

'It is just not fair. It was not your fault the patient stabbed you.'

'I don't know whose fault it was, but it doesn't matter! They can't just throw me out after 9 years of working there.'

'I am sure they won't.'

'I think the decision is already made.'

Siobhan was quiet again. Neither of them said a word until they parked at the parking lot, from what seemed miles away from the hospital.

'I should just have parked on the parking spot of your boss, that arse. I am sure he can limp further than you can wheel.' She said, looking at the distance they still had to go.

'I am sorry, but House isn't the person who is going to fire me. I have to go to the Dean of medicine.'

She stepped out of the car and got the wheelchair out. She helped him and looked at him. 'Again, don't worry, you look good.' She said while she just moved one piece of his hair.

She started pushing him.

'Chase?' A male voice sounded from a few cars back from them.

'Hey, Taub!' Robert seemed very happy to see the small man.

'How are you, you look good?'

Robert nodded. 'Doing okay, I guess. How is the rest of the team?'

Taub walked with them to entrance.

'Doing fine, as well. If you are going to have lunch with us, I think everybody can tell you everything. We had a cool case last week.'

'Cool, I'll join you. How are Sophie and Sophia?'

Taub sighed. 'Keeping me awake when I have them over, but still very sweet. But I see you have some femaly company as well.'

Siobhan stopped for a second to shake Taub's hand. 'Siobhan, nice to meet you.'

They almost reached the entrance when Taub suddenly stopped.

'Robert, I have to ask you. Are you coming back? House keeps on changing his mind.'

'I don't know. I have to talk to Foreman today. Defiantly hope I am allowed to come back.'

Robert looked at his watch. 'I better get to Foreman now. To the right, Siobhan.'

She stopped at the door of the office.

'I will wait for you in the cafeteria.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Good luck.'

'How are you holding up?' Foreman looked up from his paperwork and shook Chases hand.

'I am doing pretty well.'

'You look good. I am glad to see you.'

Chase laid his hands on the desk.

'But I am not here to talk about how much color I have on my face, right?'

Foreman shook his head. 'No, I am sorry, Robert. I mean, after all this time we can call each other by first name, right? I am not sure how long the diagnostic department can go with three interns and House.'

'But it has been that way before. Remember, together with Allison?'

Foreman nodded. 'But you were the only one that stood up against House when needed.'

'So you just need somebody to say no to House? Isn't that what you are supposed to do.'

'I am sorry Robert. I hope you can get better before I have no choice than to hire somebody else.'

Chase looked to the floor. Cuddy never had done this to him. Never.

'I talked to physio and doctors who are treating you. I am sorry Robert, but there is too much of a risk that you won't be coming back at all.'

'What, you think I am not going to walk again?'

Foreman sighed.

It was silent for a few minutes.

'By this, I, Robert Chase, am officially resigning.'

'She is Chase's girlfriend.' Taub whispered while Siobhan was sitting in the cafeteria, just minding her own business.

'I can hear you, Taub.' She sighed. She took her glass and joined the table.

'So please, keep on talking about me if you like it so much.'

A Asian girl looked up to her. 'You are actually dating Chase?'

'I am not sure what to call it.'

'Since he didn't ditch you after one night, I guess he does love you.' Taub shrugged.

The cafeteria doors opened and House and Chase entered together.

'Cripple and cripple.' Taub whispered. 'I knew Chase was like House in some points, but I never had expected them to be together like this.'

'Hi Adams, Park.' Chase greeted the two female sitting at the table.

'Chase, you are coming back?' Park said, smiling.

'No, I just resigned.'

Siobhan frowned, but didn't say anything.

'I resigned because I can't promise if I can come back and I have to accept that.'

House said nothing, looked at the floor.

'Foreman didn't give you much choice, did he?' Taub whispered.

Adams said nothing, just looked at House, then she looked at her hands.

'Don't dare to look at your index finger, Adams.' Chase said, trying to break the tense feeling at the table.

Nobody really said anything.

'Siobhan, you want something to eat?' She just shook her head.

Silence fell in again.

'Guys, I am not dead.' Chase just said after a few minutes.

'But you are not going to walk again, are you?' Adams said, slowly, as if she was afraid to hurt him.

'It is a little bit early to tell, I have some feeling down there, but I can't move anything else than my toes.'

Everybody looked at the table again.

Suddenly the load beeping sound sounded from Siobhan's bag.

'Sorry.' She stood up to take it.

She waited until she was in the ladies room before she really started talking.

'Ryan? This better be important.'

She looked in the mirror in shock while her brother kept on talking.

'If they find out, you better get somebody to kill 'm. I have too much to risk right now. So have you.'

Somebody walked in the bathroom and she pressed the conversation away. Walking back to the cafeteria she walked into the House's team. They didn't see her. When she walked back into the cafeteria, Robert was sitting at the exact same table, talking with House.

'Siobhan, do you want to go home?'

He almost looked like he begged me to take him home.

House stood up. 'I will visit you soon. Keep your head up, okay?'

Another man was standing at the table, Siobhan just realized now.

'If you need somebody, you know you can always call me. You even got House to show emotion.' He whispered when House limped away.

'Thanks, James.'

At the time they were finally at the table, Chase was out of breath. 'Why wouldn't you let me push you.'

'I feel so useless already.'

She wanted to help him to get in the car, but instead of pulling himself onto the passenger's seat he kept sitting sideways and laid his head on her shoulder, cried while Siobhan couldn't do anything than to speak simple words of comfort.

Note: I added the lines between diffrent parts of the story to keep them seperated. Please review, because I'd love to improve the story. Thanks for reading!


	8. Taking the Spot

The next day Siobhan walked with a tray to a young couple in the pub. But even though she had to keep her concentration at her work, she could only think about how sad Robert had been. He hadn't said anything on their way back and when she offered to make dinner for him, he asked her to go home. Even though she had seen his phone number in her phone, she didn't dare to call or text him.

'One beer and one water.' She smiled to the couple and walked back to the bar.

'Ye jaw.' Cormac sighed.

'I know. It looks worse than it is.'

Anne frowned. 'You have been to a doctor with it, I hope?'

'Yes.' It wasn't a complete lie. Robert still was a doctor.

She looked at the clock. It was past 7 already. Time went fast when she was working. The door opened and somebody came limping in. Immediately she felt a shiver down her spine. Was there something wrong with Robert? She never should have left him alone.

He limped up to her, while she put the tray on the bar with shaking hands.

'Siobhan? ' She walked to him.

'Is there something wrong with Robert?'

'Nothing, yet. But I know there is going to be when he keeps seeing you. You get away from him, right now! I know about you, about your brother. About your parents.'

'That is none of your business. Rumors are not always true.'

House frowned. He was almost a head taller than her and had to look down.

'So, you want to say your family didn't shoot at each other, about money? That you didn't shoot at your brother?'

...

Robert Chase stared at the TV without even realizing what he was watching. The memories of last night were a blur. Even with the amount of painkillers he took, he couldn't sleep, but he also couldn't think. He didn't have the intention to hurt himself, but he got sick and tired of not being able to sleep. Even right after the stabbing he couldn't fall asleep. After being awake for nights he couldn't sleep. Every time he thought he was so tired he just had to fall asleep, he wasn't tired anymore.

He sat up and transferred himself to the wheelchair. While wheeling to the kitchen something caught his eye. With a lot of pain he picked up the broken picture frame and looked at the photo. The Christmas picture, made a few years back. His arm was wrapped around Allison, next to her was House, looking grumpy as always. Next to House was Foreman. Had he thrown it to the ground yesterday because of Allison, or Eric?

It was the only picture that still was standing here with Allison Cameron on it. Sure, he had the wedding pictures somewhere, deep hidden in a drawer. But that was only because he couldn't throw them away over principle. Even though Allison had left him, he had loved her. Too bad she never had loved him.

He pulled the picture out of the broken glass and wheeled to the dresser; put it upright against some other pictures. Not that he had many. Most of the pictures were buried deep in the drawer of his nightstand. Every single picture made with his family. Every other picture with Allison. Every picture other than the ones without people on it. The only other pictures he had in his living room were pictures he made on his surfing trips, without himself or anybody else he knew on it. Just pictures of the sea. Was he ever going to surf again?

He didn't want to think about it. It hurt, thinking about the idea he could never surf again.

Suddenly he realized he was hungry. Or bored. Maybe both, at least would he have something to do while he was eating. Then he realized the handle of the fridge still was broken. Siobhan hadn't finished it. Actually, he even felt a little guilty for ditching her like that the night before. He was sure she understood that he was emotional and sad, but yelling at her maybe wasn't so necessary. She only wanted to comfort him.

He grabbed the phonebook out of one of the drawers and threw it on the table, looking for food delivery.

Not that he was looking forward to more fast food, but it was not like he had a choice.

His phone shook in his pocket and when he looked at the screen he was surprised to see who it was.

'Remy?'

'Hi Robert.'

Thirteen, he hadn't seen her in weeks. Maybe even months.

'How are you?' She asked.

'Great, thanks for asking. How are you?'

'I know you are not okay. Foreman called me to get back on the team.'

'I am just sick and tired from working with House, that is all.' He lied.

'Well, if you don't want to talk about it, fine. I am fine too.'

Robert was silent, not knowing what to say.

'I am thinking about taking the spot. I know I said I wanted to live with Amy, but I could use the money. I hope you understand.'

'I do, good luck.' Without saying another word he hung up the phone. He really didn't want to tell the whole story another time. He laid his head down in his hands and tried to keep his tears from flowing. If thirteen took the spot, he would never get back on the team. He threw the phone book aside and stared to the wall in front of him.

Another time, the pink Floyd sound started from the table. His phone vibrated and the whole glass table seemed to thrill with it. He just ignored the call, expecting it was thirteen again.

He grabbed his laptop, went to YouTube again and looked some of the folk songs up he liked, remembering Siobhan and the violin. Not that Siobhan mattered, she was probably mad at him for being a jerk last night. She just wanted to help him in bed and he snapped. Too bad she only had his phone number and he didn't have her phone number.

A knock on the door sighed and he became pretty annoyed. Everybody suddenly seemed to need contact or something.

'What!' He snapped while he opened the door.

'I just wanted to check if you were okay. You didn't sound okay on the phone.' Thirteen leaned against the doorpost.

'But you are not okay. I can see that now.' She added, looking up and down, checking him.

'Remy, this is not really the moment.'

She just walked past him and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

'I can't take the spot without being sure that you are okay with it.'

'I am, please, just take it. I can't guarantee that I come back, as Foreman kept repeating.'

Thirteen looked guilty. 'What happened?'

'I don't want to talk about it, okay?'

'Fine.' She stood up. 'Then I guess I should take the spot, if you don't want to discuss it first.'

'Just take it, please.' He sighed, too tired to even talk about it. If he had to choose one person to take his spot, he wouldn't want any other person than Remy to take it. If he was better, he could sure find another hospital to work at. The world was big enough.

'You look really desperate.'

He was, completely. He didn't know how is future was going to be and if he even had a future as a doctor.

'Don't try to sink away in depression. Try to make the best of it.'

Sure, he knew he should, but he couldn't think of anything to make the situation any better.

'Robert, please, why is there glass on the ground?'

She bow forward and started picking up the large pieces of glass and threw them away.

'Please tell me you are not punishing yourself, for whatever happened.' She said, pointing at the wheelchair. He was chasing a girl from whom he didn't even know why she lied to him about her name and why she even loved him in the first place.

'Robert?'

'Sorry, I am just very tired.' He said, looking up and whipping his fingers over his eyes.

'Can I help you with something?'

He shook his head but then he looked up to her.

'Actually, yes.'

He looked her in the eyes.

'Could you please walk down to the pub, two streets from here….' He realized she was probably working.

'Never mind, I am fine.'

'You want me to pick up an Irish girl for you? I guess you mean the pub from the Irish guy.'

'Never mind, I said.'

She laughed. 'If you mean a small girl with brown hair who smells like pub, she is sitting in the entrance hall.'

'Really!?'

Her laugh became even bigger. 'Well, I think you are the only Robert in the building.'

Puzzled, he looked at her.

'She was yelling Robert in the intercom. I will send her up on the way down. I guess that your intercom is just like' She pointed at the fridge. 'Your fridge. It looks awesome but is broken.'

'Just like me.' He said as a joke.

'I'll call you soon, we really should meet up as friends soon again.'

She waved and walked out.

Siobhan was here, She had been waiting for him!

He opened the door for her in advance and acted like he was busy with sorting his cutlery.

Slowly he heard her footsteps coming in.

'Robert, I am sorry for yesterday night. I should have let you alone, instead of keep on nagging that I had to bring you to bed. You are a grown man.'

'But I slept in my jeans.' He laughed.

'It was your call to make, not mine.'

He sighed. 'But I shouldn't have snapped at you, really. You were just helping me.'

Dropping half of the cutlery on purpose he watched her picking it up while he send out a text to Jamie as fast as he could.

He was going to make the best of it.

Robert spread his arms and put a big smile on his face.

'Leprechaun, it is after 9.'


	9. The Truth Hurts

When Robert Chase woke up, the first thing he realized was that he actually slept. The sun had finally found Princeton and shined its light through the window. Slowly, he looked around. Was it in the afternoon already? He sat up and looked at his phone. It was past two. Did he actually sleep that long? There were two texts, one from Jamie and one from Siobhan. The first one said that she left him asleep and he just had to call when he needed her and the second one said that she was at work. He lay back with his head on the pillow and realized he was not tired for the first time in days. Also, he actually felt good. His scar didn't hurt so much anymore. He sat up and transferred to the wheelchair; saw that Jamie left some clothes for him.

When he was ready and went to the kitchen saw that the handle of the fridge was fixed. Had Siobhan done that this morning? At least he would be free from Take-out now. He opened the fridge; glad he could finally get something out. At last he could make his own breakfast, or lunch.

Before the first pancake was finished there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and Gregory House walked in.

'House, what are you doing here?'

House pointed at something in the kitchen.

'Something is smoking there.'

Chase threw the pancake in the trash.

'The first one always fails. '

'But Siobhan isn't your first girl.'

He frowned. 'What is wrong with Siobhan?'

'You don't think it is strange she lied about her name and her origin?'

Robert frowned again. 'Maybe she just doesn't want to be reminded to something.'

'Or she is afraid you will find something out about her that you aren't allowed to know.'

'Just get out, House! I can care for myself. I am not in your team anymore, I am not your puppet anymore!'

He pointed at the door, waited for House to get out. He slammed the door shut.

House was right, sure. But he didn't want to lose Siobhan. He knew for sure that she didn't love his for his looks, but she fell in love with his personality. Mad he threw the frying pan in the sink and started cleaning it. After all the girls who just loved him for the way he looked, he finally had a girl who wanted to stay together with, not just for one night in bed.

But he was curious now, he wanted to know why she didn't tell him her real name from the beginning. Hadn't she trusted him? He knew that he had to find out, before it would come in-between them.

He wheeled to the kitchen table and opened the laptop, where he left it last night. It would have been fair to just ask her why she lied about her name, but it he realized that he would get a more honest answer if he googled her name. In the end, he wouldn't have to tell her if he found something out. He typed her name and hesitated for a moment with his finger above the enter button. What if he didn't want to know? But his curiosity won and he looked through the search result, knew that her surname was pretty common.

After three pages he gave up. He added Dublin to his search criteria, knew it would probably make nothing clearer.

A lot of social networking profiles, but then there was a search result that did caught his attention. A news article, from a newspaper.

'3 victims in burglary Dublin' He clicked and started reading.

After a few minutes he smashed the laptop shut and laid his face in his hands.

Maybe he shouldn't have searched. He shouldn't have searched at all.

Exactly at the moment, his phone rang.

'He-hey Siobhan' He stuttered.

'Hi, I worked the whole day so I am off for tonight. Will you go out for dinner with me? We still didn't have dinner together, remember?'

'Uhm…I can prepare dinner if you like.' He still smelled the burned pancake.

'That is okay too, I will see you after work.'

If he wanted to bring up what he just read, he could probably better do it in his own place. But he wasn't sure if he had the right to bring it up, he didn't ask her what happened in Dublin, he just looked it up.

It was not like he was a miracle in the kitchen, but he could prepare something.

The time seemed to go pretty fast when he was busy in the kitchen. The grilled potatoes started to smell good when there was a knock on the door and he opened up, kissed her on the mouth. Fast he went back to the grill and opened it.

'It smells good here.'

'I hope it tastes good too, nobody else likes it. I eat it at least two times a month.'

'And it is not even pizza.'

'Bbq grilled potato. You better like it.' He chuckled

She sat down at the kitchen table, where there were already some plates full of food.

He brought the last plate. 'Do you want some wine?'

She shook her head. 'No, thank you. Just water will do.'

'Why?'

'I don't drink.'

'But you work in a pub.'

'That doesn't mean I drink.'

He came back with two glasses of water.

'Well, I don't drink either. At least not for now, until I get rid of the medicines.'

She smiled. He didn't drink for her; otherwise he wouldn't have wine in his house, if he didn't drink at all.

'So, when do you have to go to the doctor? So you know you can start rehabilitating?' She asked, to start the conversation.

'Monday, so in three days.' She nodded.

'And what are you going to do first, when you are ready?'

'Is this an interrogation?' He asked.

'No, but I was afraid you would leave Princeton, because your job is gone. That you would go back to Australia. To your family.'

'Don't worry, there aren't any Chases left in Australia for me to go back to.' He said, throwing some salad onto his plate.

'And your family?' He asked, hoping that what he read this afternoon wasn't true.

'No in-laws you will ever meet. I am no going back to Ireland.'

He just had to say it. 'I am sorry about what happened to your family.'

Startled, she shove the chair backward.

'What do you know? How do you know?'

'I…googled your name. House said there was something wrong with you, something bad and I needed to know. I couldn't believe there was. But I still don't understand. It is still not your fault.'

She was silent, stared at him.

'I am sorry about your parents, about your brother.'

'You don't know anything about it.' She said, irritated.

'I am sorry. I just….I shouldn't have googled your name.'

'No, you shouldn't.'

'But I don't understand. What does this have to do with you being bad? You weren't even at home at the time the burglar shot….'

She sat down again.

'So you want to know the truth about me? Why I said my name is Dana?'

He nodded.

'Because I was done with the pity I got in Dublin, every time I said my name is Siobhan Daly. Every time I met somebody. Every time I fell in love. Every time I wanted to sign up for a school. Every time they looked at me, they were whispering to other people that I was the girl who parents and brother were slaughtered in a burglary. '

He looked down at his plate. 'I am sorry.'

'Exactly, everybody is sorry. Can I just go on with my life?'

'I understand. But I am sorry I looked it up. I should have waited until you told me.'

She shrugged. 'It's okay.'

They continued eating. Robert knew that he probably shouldn't ask, but it was the only gap he still needed to get filled.

'But you have two brothers.' She nodded.

'And one is dead, how about the other?' He asked.

'You won't stop until you know every detail?'

He raised his hands. 'Sorry, I just needed to know.'

'The other brother ended up wounded. The brother I mentioned before. Our contact broke when I moved to England.'

He knew he really shouldn't ask anymore and he just continued eating.

'So, how late did you wake up today? I was afraid to wake you.' She asked.

'Around two, glad I finally slept.'

'You looked sweet, asleep.' She said grinning.

'I am actually glad I slept. I haven't slept well for such a long time.'

'You were nearly comatose this morning. I had to move your arms to get out of bed and you didn't even wake up.

'Did you drug me last night?' He joked.

'Oh, you caught me.' She laughed.

'Maybe that was what House meant.' He said, again, as a joke.

Her smile seemed to glide from her face.

'I am sorry, wrong joke?' He slowly muttered.

'You really can't lay it to rest, can you?'

'I can, I didn't mean…'

'You really want to hear the truth?'

She stood up.

'My brothers wanted my parent's money. They needed it for some business. My oldest brother, Dean, wanted it so bad he shot my parents. His own parents. Ryan, my other brother, was mad he didn't stick to the plan, they got in a fist to fist fight, until Ryan grabbed Deans gun and shot Dean in the head. But he was wounded, as well. I came walking in, fleed, left him to bleed. He suffered from memory-loss. I made it look like a burglary. That seemed to be easier to explain. That way I would at least still have my brother. Until my brother suddenly wanted all the money again, as he got his memory back. That is when I took off to England, taking all the money with me. Blackmailing my brother that I would make sure he came out as a murderer if he ever came looking for me again. But my grandparents are suspecting something, so that is why I fled England .My brother tries to scare me, too. But my grandparents will never find out.'

Slowly she walked away from the table.

Robert was trying to understand, but he couldn't.

'Bye.'

She walked out of the door, leaving a thunderstruck Chase behind.

….

NOTE: Thank you for reading. I am really grateful that you are willing to spend your time reading this. I really hope you can please spare some more time, leaving a review. Thank you!


	10. Breaking and Solving

'I think there is a big chance that you are going to walk again.'

Robert Chase smiled. He was going to walk again, he was going to surf again!

'Let's start on Friday, Robert.'

He nodded. There was a knock on the door. The door opened and Foreman entered.

'Robert, can you come to my office when you are finished here?'

'He is finished here, see you on Friday, same time, Robert.'

Together with Foreman he entered the familiar hallways.

'So, you just had some good news?'

'Yes.' He said, curtly. Suddenly he stopped. He opened the door of the office they just reached.

Without saying anything else to Foreman he entered the office.

'House!'

Gregory House looked up from the desk.

'Congratulations, you did it again! Even when I am off your team, you still manage to screw with my life!' He yelled.

'You didn't have to ask her, if that is why you are screaming.' House said, indifferent.

The team came walking up the glass door between the office and the conference room.

'What was in this for you, House! That I would come back on the team, kiss your ass again?' He screamed.

Thirteen opened the door and came walking in. 'Robert, calm down.'

'You see, your spot in the team is filled. There was nothing in it for me. You also want to blame me now that Allison never loved you?'

'I wish that the patient stabbed you to death!' Chase yelled so loud even people on the hallways stopped to watch.

'Calm down! Right now!' Thirteen yelled, pressing Chase against his chest when he wheeled to the desk.

The office door opened and Wilson ran in. 'What is going on in here?'

He shut the blinds and looked at Thirteen who was still calming Chase.

'House, what have you done now?'

'I protected Chase.' He stood up and limped until he stood in front of Chase.

'Apparently, she didn't trust you enough that she thought you could accept the truth.'

Thirteen lost her grip over Robert while she looked up, open mouthed.

'How did you even know, House?' His voice became louder and angrier.

'That annoying voice is not easy to ignore when you live next to it.'

Chase's hands became fists. Before Thirteen could stop him he dove forward, dragging House with him to the floor and started punching him in the face.

Immediately, Thirteen and Wilson dragged him of House.

'I hope you die miserably and alone! You don't deserve any better!' Chase raged while Thirteen and Wilson where still holding him and House tried to crawl up, holding the desk.

….

'I am okay, don't worry.'

Wilson walked with him to the entrance. 'Do you want me to bring you home?'

'I will take the long way home. Thanks for offering, James.'

'Get home safe.' Wilson walked inside. He also knew that when Chase didn't want him to bring him home, that offering another time wouldn't help, even though he rather would bring him home.

It was pretty cold outside and he wheeled harder, hoping to get warm.

At least he good some good news today. But he was sad he couldn't share it with Siobhan. He hadn't spoken with her since their dinner and even though he had tried to call her multiple times, she never answered his calls. One time he had passed the pub and she wasn't there, or at least not in sight.

After what felt like miles, he signed a taxi to stop.

'Sorry sir, I am afraid I can't take you.'

He frowned. 'You don't have to help me to get in, don't worry.'

He swung the door open and transferred himself into the rear and folded the wheelchair.

'Could you please just lay it in the trunk for me.'

The driver let out a big sigh and stepped out, walked to the back of the taxi.

'Sorry, I am afraid to damage your taxi when I drag it in the rear.' He said, apologizing to the driver.

He gave his address and stared out of the window, just realized now that his knuckles were bleeding a little.

At his home he paid the driver, who got his chair again. 'Have a nice day.' He greeted, trying to sound nice instead of grumpy.

Instead of going home he wheeled to the pub and entered. He moved to a table and waited for Cormac to walk up to him. 'Siobhan is in the back, do you need to speak to her?'

He shook his head. 'No, I just want a whiskey; I didn't know she was working.'

'Cormac!' Siobhan leaned against the doorpost. 'Never mind, I will take his order.'

'As you wish.' Cormac made a little bow to her and walked back to the bar.

'What are you doing here, Robert? You look terrible.'

'I wanted to see you. I am done being House's puppet. My guess is that the truth is better than a lie.'

'A whiskey, you said?' She said without even showing any emotion about what he said.

Before he could answer she walked to the bar and Cormac handed her the whiskey.

'Anne is in the back, so I guess my shift is over.' She smiled to Cormac.

He grumbled something.

She walked back to the table Robert was sitting.

'I don't want to talk about it here. Do you want me to come to your place tonight?'

He nodded. 'Or I can come to your place. I remember you can also put me to bed very well.'

She didn't smile. They still had a lot to talk about.

'Fine, I will write down the address.'

'Don't bother, I have been knocking on House's door more than once, I am sure I can knock also on one door further.'

She nodded. 'You are bleeding, by the way.' She pointed at his knuckles.

'I know, it are battle scars' He chuckled.

She couldn't keep herself from giggling. 'Who did you hit?'

'The annoying man who lives one door from you. I told him I am not his puppet and neither are you.'

'I can't wait to see his face.' She said, with a small smile around her lips.

He drink the whiskey. 'I could come with you right now, if you want. It is not like I have something else to do today. '

She held up her hands. 'Really, let me clean first, or your won't dare to come in.'

'Fine, fine, see you tonight.'

…

'So, you still dared to come to the hostile territory?' She said when she opened the door, looking at the door a few feet away.

'Yes, I am here.' He said, very loud.

'You are going to awake the bastard?' She said, stepped aside so he could come in.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked.

'There is not much left to say, I told you. I can only hope you still can see me without hating me.'

'You didn't kill your family. And I am sorry to say it, but I am sorry that you had to lose your family that way.'

He looked around the very small, messy apartment, which looked nothing like House's. Big sheets of paper where hanging on the wall with sketches on it. Pressed in the corner was a small kitchen and in the other corner big bed, which seemed to function as sofa as well. One more door to the bathroom.

'I am sorry it is so small.' She apologized when he looked around.

'I like it, it is cozy.'

'You are lying.'

He shook his head. 'No, because a big apartment like mine isn't so great when you are on your own.'

'Didn't you sleep the last few nights?' She asked, when she looked good at his face. His eyes looked really tired.

'Hardly.'

He looked at one of the papers.

'What language is this?' He asked, pointing at a drawing.

'Oh it is German. I like the band.'

He grabbed her hand.

'I am glad to see you again. Now I can sleep tonight.'

'You want to go to bed already?' She said, with a smile on her face.

'It is not like we still have to fight, I have fought enough for today'

She slowly started to remove his T-shirt, sitting down on his lap. She caressed with her fingers over the bandage.

'Does it still hurt?'

He shook his head, also removing her shirt.

He wheeled to the bed, laid down next to her, as they shared a kiss and caressed each other.

'I think we can manage tonight without Jamie.'

'It is past 9.' He smiled.

He pulled her in her arms and she looked in his blue eyes and realized she never had felt so safe before.

…..

NOTE: Thank you for reading. I am really grateful that you are willing to spend your time reading this. I really hope you can please spare some more time, leaving a review. Thank you!


	11. Sinking Away

'I can't stand her.' House whispered, staring at Siobhan on the other side of the cafeteria.

'Do you even know her?' Wilson said, trying to have a reasonable conversation with his friend.

'I do, but there is just something…off about her.'

'Except for the fact she doesn't have any family.'

House shook his head. 'Also the fact that she doesn't have anybody except for Chase.'

'How do you know? Did you drill a hole in the wall?' Wilson said, slamming his fork on his plate.

'Good idea, but no. I still can count how many people pass the door of my apartment and don't walk to the other side of the hallway. Plus all I hear is horrible music all day long. Or I hear them yelling at each other for one night and now it is quiet, she is working in the evening now.'

Wilson looked up at him. 'They were fighting and still she brings him here every day for the past two weeks?'

'She asked if Chase wanted to sleep over every night, so she didn't have the take the bus to his place every day because he doesn't trust his car near me.' He wiggled with his eyebrows. 'She thinks I won't molest his car when he sleeps close it.'

Wilson held his head sideways. ' You won't touch his car with a finger. I know you. Just make up with him, alright. Maybe you are wrong for once. Maybe she just wants the best for him. Besides, can't she sleep at his place, if he doesn't want the car near you?'

'He wanted his car closer to him than her. He said no. That is what they fought about.'

'Okay, I am not saying it is a bad thing, but she might be a little officious.' Wilson admitted.

Chase entered the cafeteria. He wasn't walking yet, but he was building strength in his legs.

Siobhan pulled the headphones out of her ears at walked with him outside.

'You wouldn't have said anything about her if she wasn't listening to music.'

'Sure I would.' House stood up and limped out of the cafeteria, watching how they left the hospital together and she ran to the car, on the other side of the parking lot, while Chase was waiting on the pavement.

'Chase?' He limped outside.

'I have a file for you to look into, if you like.'

'No.' He just answered, without giving House even a real sign that he was listening to him.

'Chase, you have never been my puppet.'

'Then, why do you act like I am? Why do you have to play around with my life?'

'Because Siobhan might be dangerous.' He said, putting his hand onto Chase's shoulder.

'What, you are afraid that she will drive over me, now she comes driving from that direction?'

'No, I am afraid I will have to apologize again and I am not good at it.'

Siobhan braked and stepped out of the car.

'You want to drive with us?' Robert offered.

When Robert said that, House smiled. He guessed he was forgiven, or Chase at least accepted him back into his life.

'No, like I said, we have a patient at diagnostics.'

He limped into the hospital. Wilson was waiting by the elevators.

'So, you made up with them?' He asked.

'With him, yes. But I still I don't trust her around my Wombat.'

Wilson sighed. 'You care too much House, too much'

….

'So, I will pick you up at the same day tomorrow.' Chase nodded. Siobhan closed the door behind her.

He wheeled to the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. He could grab a plastic cup from the counter, but he needed to try. Slowly he put his feet from the wheelchair on the ground and grabbed the counter, dragging himself up. He leaned on his elbow while he opened the cabinet above him and grabbed a glass. He smiled when he put it down and slowly let himself fall back in the wheelchair. Smiling to a glass wasn't something he would ever expect to do.

He was really tired from the morning and the energy drink seemed to charge him.

The past two week he had mostly been alone after the physio in the morning. Siobhan had to work, plus he was afraid that she wanted to move in with him. He wasn't ready for that. Not in the house he once lived with Allison. The house where he felt loved but never was. But she could love somebody. He had seen on Facebook that she was married again and expecting. He hadn't dared to congratulate her. Their lives weren't together anymore. Their stories had met up for some time, but then, their lines had split again.

He was glad that she was happy again. Signing in Facebook, he saw that he had a message from one of his high school friends in Australia. He had met up with him last year, when he went to Australia to surf after House went to prison. He rented an old shack at the beach for a few weeks. Every morning he would stand up at dawn and surf before anybody else would join him in the sea.

Robert, how are you? Coming to Australia this summer?

He didn't feel like answering. He never knew if he could make it before summer.

But he did want to answer Lucas.

Hey Lucas, I can't tell yet. Having some troubles at work.

Without any further explainment he pressed enter and went back to the homepage. He only signed in to Facebook to answer messages sometimes. Sometimes there were a few messages from his cousins, back in Australia, who wanted to know if they had a place to stay in America when they needed it, when they needed a holiday. He had made the bad decision to say yes to his second cousin. Since then half of Melbourne saw a flashing arrow pointing towards his name when they only thought about going in America, because it was so convenient that New York was close by.

Somehow he really wanted to go back, even if it was just for the sun. Sometimes he was so done with the rain in Princeton he just wanted to drive to the nearby airport and fly to the sun, even if it was just for a weekend.

As he was thinking about it, the rain started slamming against the window again.

Facebook woke him up from his stare out of the window and a pop-up showed Lucas.

Before he realized what he was pressing on he saw Lucas face on the screen and realized he had accepted Skype.

'Hey Robert!'

'Oh, Hey, Lucas!'

'How are you.'

He lied; 'I am fine.'

'Don't stress out about your job, it is just a job. You look like you haven't slept in days.' Lucas said to him.

Robert looked at the posters behind Lucas. They had the same age but Lucas had never really grown up. At day he worked in surf shop, being a cool guy. At night he was busy playing games. Not that there was something wrong with that, but Lucas was fully happy with his life. While Robert always fought to end up higher, to achieve more, Lucas never cared. He was happy doing practically nothing than joking and laughing all day long and at night he didn't even sleep, that was a part of his day job. For a moment he stared out of the window again. Why did he even worry so much about his social status, about his job? He kind of lost his job three weeks ago and he didn't even have a mental breakdown, but he was afraid that would come when he could walk again and was jobless.

'Are you still here, Robert?' Lucas suddenly woke him up again.

'Yeah, well, I am a kind of tired. Sorry.'

'It is afternoon in your time zone, right?'

'I had a rough morning. Are you going to work soon?'

'Yes, have to, if I want to keep living in this place. Are you going to bed?'

Chase nodded, rolled backwards. 'Have fun at work.'

'Wow, hold on! What happened to you?'

'It is nothing.' He slammed the laptop down, heard Skype shutting down. Immediately his phone started to shake again, Lucas of course. He really had to think twice when he was talking to people by webcam.

He went to bedroom, didn't feel like answering Lucas. He dropped himself down on the bed, only getting his shoes op and laid his head down.

He closed his eyes and hoped to fall asleep.

But he knew that he wouldn't fall asleep again.

Mad, because he was so tired he pulled the drawer from his nightstand. He grabbed the sleeping pills and took some in his. Popping pills, every step he took, he took a step closer to House.

Without really thinking he swallowed it all down.

'Please let me sleep. Please' He whispered.

Slowly he sank in his own subconscious

…..

NOTE: Thank you for reading. I am really grateful that you are willing to spend your time reading this. I really hope you can please spare some more time, leaving a review. Thank you!


	12. Dreams and Reality

NOTE: A very short chapter this time, sorry. I have a lot to do at the moment, but I hope to get going again with the story soon. Hopefully there is time tomorrow.

''Ma?'' Slowly he looked around the doorpost, to see his mom lying in bed, watching the TV. As she did every day, not one empty alcohol bottle was missing. Instead, one more bottle was added.

He grabbed the strap of his shoulder bag a little bit tighter and took a deep breath.

'I am out tonight. You better ask my sister to make you some dinner today.'

His whole body was shacking, he never said no to his mother, especially not to let his sister taking care of her.

''What do you need, Rob?''

''I…am going to a party tonight.''

His mother coughed.

''Don't you dare to leave me, Rob. Not like your dad did.''

''I won't.'' He swallowed. ''I just…will be late tonight. Bye''

On the stairs he ran into his little sister, who was still walking around in pyjamas, running with an very early morning snack. ''You take care of mom today.'' He pressed a small stash of cash in her hands. ''I have been home every Friday night because you need to be popular with your friends at the mall. You better do something today.''

She shrugged. Only 14 years old but worse than he had ever been in his 18-year old life.

''I have something for school tonight. Your turn, just for once.''

Not that he was planning to go to school today.

''Fine, fine'' His sister passed him and ran upstairs while he just grabbed a box of cookies from the kitchen and threw it in his bag.

The streets of Melbourne were still very quiet on his early hour. Usually, he didn't leave the house before six. A small van stopped in front of him and he jumped in, watching his sister watching him from the window.

''When was the last you cut your hair?'' Lucas laughed when Chase got in.

''Since when do you look at other men's hair?'' He said while he slammed his friend on the shoulder. He hadn't seen him in months.

''You look derro. ''

''You look awful, as always.''

''Don't say that, last night I had three girls…''

''Don't tell! I don't want to know.'' Chase laughed

They drove off to the beach, ready for a day of surfing.

….

As soft as he could, he tiptoed up the stairs, trying to shake the last sand out of his long, blonde, unkept hair.

''I am home.'' He whipered at his sisters room, not getting any response. As quiet as he could, he opened the door. His sister was not there, which was strange, since it was past twelve. He walked to his moms room, to see if she was there. Not his sister, both neither his mom seemed to be much alive.

''Mom!'' He started to shake her shoulder.

''Ma?" He yelled, softly hitting his mom on the ckeeck, which usually woke her up. Suddenly she sat up, falling his arms and throwing up.

….

He coughed, felt something shaking under his hand. For a moment, he didn't recognize his own ringtone and he kept pressing on the screen, hoping to make the loud noise stop.

''Robert, hello?''

''huh?''

He looked at the screen, read it was Jamie.

''Are you there?'' The elderly woman asked him.

''Yes''

But he really wanted to go back to sleep, without leaving his warm, comfortable bed.

''I think you put the clip on the door. I couldn't enter last night so I guessed you were asleep. Can you open the door now?''

''I think I will stay in bed today.'' He said, still trying to get more awake.

''Silly boy! You have to be at the hospital in an hour. You better hurry.''

Suddenly, he sat up. It felt like the many mornings when he was still in high school and had overslept.

''I am on my way.''

He pressed the call away, started to untangle himself from the sheets. Just now he saw he had sixteen missed calls from Lucas. He should call him, but he also knew that that would have to wait. As fast as he could he went for the door.

''I am so sorry, Jamie.''

She walked in, handed him a note.

''This was on the door.''

He read it. In a hastily, sloppy handwriting he read:

'Sorry Robert, but I can't bring you to the hospital today, nor tomorrow. Nor the week after this week. There are some things I have to take care off. Don't call me. Siobhan.'

He threw the letter aside.

''Beter get ready for physio.''

…

He waited until the elevator brought him and Jamie to the garage.

''I am sorry I have such a small car, I'd just have brought you to the hospital in mine if I could.''

He shrugged. ''It is okay, I have a car too. Plus I am really grateful you want to bring me.''

The door opened and he immediately saw the silver equinox was missing from the parking spot.

He opened his mouth, but not sound left his mouth.

''She ran off….with my car….'' Was all he could whisper.

….

NOTE:

Thank you for reading. I am really grateful that you are willing to spend your time reading this. I really hope you can please spare some more time, leaving a review. Thank you!


	13. Empty

The little bobble head kitty seemed to keep nodding to him, as if it was trying to say that he was a moron. He knew he was, he should have listened to House, because he seemed to be right, as always.

''I am sorry she took your car.'' Jamie said to break the silence. The tiny red car moved through the rain while he didn't feel like talking.

''Are you going to the police?''

He looked out of the window, not answering her.

The radio played old instrumental music and Jamie started to hum, very soft.

''I don't know what to do about it.'' He mumbled, than.

''How late should I pick you up?'' She asked when they reached the parking lot of the hospital.

She helped him out of the car. ''I will take a taxi. Thank you, Jamie.''

He waved shortly and wheeled inside. Before he could reach the physio, House suddenly limped next to him.

''So, you are hitting on old ladies now?''

''House, not now, please''

He tried to roll faster, but House was pretty fast too.

''What did she do to you?''

He tried to fake a surprised expression. ''Who? Siobhan?''

House rolled his eyes. ''She did, otherwise you wouldn't even mention her, because you know I still suspect her.''

Chase sighed, pushed House away and wheeled forward.

''Chase!'' House laid his hand on his shoulder.

''I didn't want to be right this time. What did she do to you?''

He sighed. He had never seen House with so much emotion in his eyes.

''She stole my car. Or borrowed it without asking. She ran off and I don't know to where.''

House looked to floor, seemed to be deep in thoughts.

''I have to go, or I will be late.'' Chase said, leaving House alone.

…..

''Ring the alarm bells!'' House yelled while walking into Wilson's office, the couple looked up, shocked.

''Excuse me for a moment.'' While he jumped up, pushing House out of the office and crossed his arms, leaned against the wall. ''What? Did somebody cancel your monster truck show on tv?''

''Worse, the Wombats car got stolen and it wasn't me.''

''Who was it then?''

House rolled his eyes. ''Who do you think?''

Wilson looked surprised. ''No, she didn't!''

House nodded.

''What are you going to do about it?''

House swung with his cane, made the impression he was hitting something. ''I am going to get some war paint and get the car back. Plus, I want my wombat back.''

House limped away, leaving a stunned Wilson behind.

''House, again, you care too much.'' He laughed while walking back into his office.

…

Tired, after the physio, Chase moved to the cafeteria, ordered a sandwich.

His phone rang, just as it did the whole physio session. Lucas. He took a deep breath.

''Hey.'' He whispered.

''Robert, I am glad you finally took my call.''

''That was the only way to make the abuse of my phone number stop.'' He joked.

Lucas didn't laugh. ''What happened to you?''

''I got stabbed.'' He nodded to the girl, who handed him the sandwich. He pressed his phone between his ear and shoulder and moved to a table.

''By the mafia, a robber?

''A patient.'' He had to keep himself from laughing. Lucas really watched to many movies.

Lucas was silent for a minute. ''I am sorry. Are you going to walk again''

''Yes, I am going to walk again.''

It was quiet again. ''Shit man…'' He whispered after a few seconds.

''Don't worry. As soon as I can I will come back to Australia and kick your ass at surfing.''

He took a bite from his sandwich.

''Well, you better come soon because right now I win every contest.''

''Deal, I got to go now..'' Wilson came walking in and sat down in front of Chase.

''Bye''

He put the phone in his pocket and looked up to Wilson.

''I am sorry about your car.''

Chase shrugged. ''It is not about the car. I am sadder I trusted the wrong person. It is okay.''

Wilson nodded. ''Don't worry. This will be solved. You have got the best person chasing down the girl.''

Chase looked surprised. ''but I didn't go to the police about it yet.''

''If House can't find her, the police also never will.''

''Thank you, Wilson.''

''Don't thank me. There is somebody else you should thank.''

Wilson left the cafeteria, so did Chase.

He was very happy he could get a taxi straight away and listened to the rain slamming down the roof again. The radio stopped by every bump they passed but, still Chase enjoyed the song that was played. Tapping his fingers on his knee, he listened to Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive.

…..

She didn't like Bon Jovi, but the music definitely fitted her situation. Her brother did know what happened the night in Dublin. He knew it all, now he was waiting for her in Columbus. He wanted her, dead or alive. Her stomach was a ball of guilt. She could never face Robert again. All she could do was take the car back, leave her phone in it and throw the keys in his mailbox. Without a doubt, he would never want to see her again.

The rain slammed down against the windshield and blurred her vision.

She had to be close to the motel where she was going to see her brother. Make a arrangement. Right now, she realized there was no way back. When the song ended, she drove on the parking lot of the old, small motel.

She stepped out of the car, leaving her belongings inside. Room 3, that is what he had said. Carefully, she knocked on the door, hoping there was no answer and it all had been a sick joke.

Her brother opened the door, she looked down at his face, right before she felt the knife in her back, literally.

….

He had spent multiple nights staring at the ceiling, again. His car was nowhere to be found. Neither was Siobhan. Instead of moving forward with Physio, he went backwards.

Wilson came to take him every morning. He lied to him about his progress, but he also knew Wilson knew he didn't even touch the bars anymore, instead of making more steps.

The only person he still talked to was James. He hadn't seen House since the day he told about his car.

''So, it has been two weeks now. I am asking you as a friend; Robert, will you please promise me you will work harder on your physio.'' He suddenly broke the usual silence.

''That is not just me asking, but everybody is worried about you. To be honest, I think you should give up on the girl. She stole your car.''

He kept staring out of the window. ''Fine'' He mumbled than. ''I am not worried about Siobhan, really. She broke my trust. But I am sad love never seems to work out for me.''

Wilson looked at him, taking his eyes of the road for a second. ''Tell me about it. Love sucks, but you have to get on with your life.''

''I will, I promise.'' He was, but not now. He couldn't just now. Somehow, he wanted to have contact with his sister again. His mom kept popping up on his mind. What if he would end up just like her? He always promised himself, that even how depressed and useless himself, he would never go for a bottle, like his mom did.

Suddenly, Wilson's phone woke him up from his thinking.

Wilson pressed the handsfree button. ''House?''

''They found the car.''

''They did?'' Chase suddenly yelled.

''Where did they find it?'' Wilson asked.

''Just out of Columbus, by a small, empty motel.''

Chase looked at Wilson, while he parked the car on the side of the road.

''The motel hasn't been in use for six years.''

''Why would it be there?'' Chase said, frowning

House was quiet.

Wilson sighed. ''House, are you still there?''

''The car is completely burned.''

Chase looked out of the window. She wanted to be untraceable.

''The police also found blood in one of the rooms.'' House said, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

...

NOTE:

Thank you for reading. I am really grateful that you are willing to spend your time reading this. I really hope you can please spare some more time, leaving a review. Thank you!


	14. Gone

**One month later**

''So, how was your flight?'' Lucas asked, a little awkward.

''Fine.'' Robert mumbled, not really present.

''Relax man, you are here now. You look awful.''

Robert looked out of the window. It was hard again to sleep at night, especially with the never ending stream of police interrogations. He wasn't a suspect, but it was his car that was evidence.

It had taken him two interrogations before he wasn't a suspect anymore. But now, all he had to do was profiling the Jane Doe they were looking for. He knew she was Siobhan, but since she, presumably, entered the United States under a false name and lived on a visa, that was already 4 months out at the time she went missing, there was nothing to keep track on.

''So, how long are you going to stay here? I assume you go back to Jersey soon, to continue your physio.''

''Not before they find her. I can't even do physio, every time I do, the police comes running in.''

Somehow, he felt guilty. If he hadn't been so rude the last few days, maybe she would have trusted him. But he was also very mad at her, for not trusting her. He had trusted her everything.

And if it wasn't the physio, It was her face appearing on the TV, hoping somebody had seen her.

They had, at a small gas station in Pennsylvania, with his car.

''Can we go to the beach tomorrow?'' He suddenly asked, trying to take his mind of the things he was thinking about.

''Sure, I have a day off.''

''And another request.''

Lucas looked at him. ''What is it?''

''Go left in two blocks.''

''You want to see your old house?''

Robert nodded. ''If it is still there''

''I think it is.'' He turned to the left.

Robert looked through the familiar street. The House of the Simons family was still in exactly the same state. He could already see old bedroom window, as the house was the only house in the street with 2 floors.

It was exactly the same, except it looked less old. The new owners obviously painted it over and actually made the garden look like a garden. He swung the door open and lifted himself up against the car. Leaning against the car, he looked.

''Who live here now?'' He asked, when Lucas stepped out of the car and walked up to him.

''I am not sure. Are you okay, standing?''

''I can stand, leaning on the car. But who do you think lives here?''

Lucas was silent for a second. ''I think your sister still lives here. I drove past here every day to my previous job and it has never been sold, nor did I ever see new people.''

Robert looked to the ground. Their contact was so minimal that it was a miracle if they send each other a text on their birthday. A least, he tried to send one to her every year, but she usually forgot his, sending him a text three days later.

He sat back in the car seat.

''Have you seen Judith after I moved away?''

''Once, I saw her in a restaurant with a boy. Even her husband, I think.''

Suddenly the front door opened. Chase lifted his legs inside and closed the door of the car, as fast as he could.

He looked in the mirror and saw it was his sister. She had grown, changed from a small girl into a beautiful young woman. He was amazed about the fact that even though their family life hadn't been so happy, they both had grown to successful adults. Or she looked like she was happy.

''Lucas?'' A soft voice sounded.

''Hi, Judith?'' Lucas sounded, with trembling voice.

''What are you doing here?''

''I – I…Robert asked me to….to look if the house was….still here…because he wanted to know.''

Chase dropped deeper in the chair, trying to get lower.

''How is he?''

''He is…fine I guess.''

Judith sneezed and immediately said after that: ''That didn't sound very convincing.''

''Okay, I am not a good liar. He is not okay.''

Chase sighed, opened the door.

''Judith?''

''Robert!'' She walked to the car. ''What are you doing here?''

''I just wanted to see….what was left from the house.''

Judith crossed her arms. ''Well, you saw.''

The front door opened again, a man came walking outside, locked the front door.

''Judith, is something wrong?''

She shook her head. ''It is nothing, I see you after work.''

Chase looked at him. He was very tall and wore very neat clothes.

''Who is he, Judith? Your brother?''

She nodded surprised.

''I am Chris.'' He shook Chase's hand.

''I am Robert.''

''I have to run to work now, but we could have dinner tonight. I'd love to meet Judith's family.''

Judith shook her head, looked at Chase. Almost begged him to see no. But he couldn't resist/

''Yes, sounds great.''

Chris handed him a business card from a restaurant. ''This is my restaurant, we will see you there.''

Judith looked to ground, biting her lip.

Lucas was still silent in the car.

Chris walked away.

''Well, I guess I will see you tonight, then.'' Judith sighed.

''Thanks, Judith.'' He said, meaning that he was happy she didn't totally reject him.

She walked away, without saying another word.

He closed the door, looked at Lucas.

''She looked surprised.'' He remarked.

''That is an understatement.''

…..

His stomach kept turning, knowing he was going to see his sister in a few minutes, while the taxi drove to through the streets of Melbourne. He didn't want to keep asking Lucas to drive him around the city. Lucas had 'business' to do, anyway. He was glad he had escaped the rain in Princeton. That he left the Chaos behind him.

But he still doubted about his sister. He knew that she didn't hold a grudge against him, but he realized that, just like him, she didn't want to be reminded to their parents, especially not their mother.

The taxis stopped at a restaurant with Italian food. ''We are here'' the driver mumbled and he gave the money, dragged himself out of the car, taking the really hard steps to the trunk. He had to hold the car and driver looked out of the window.

''Are you okay?''

Chase opened the trunk, carefully lifted the wheelchair out of the trunk. ''Yeah, I am okay'' he panted.

He entered the restaurant, saw the blonde curls from his sister and wheeled to the table.

''Hey'' He put on the chair aside at the table and looked at here, sitting at the table.

''What...Happened to you?''

''I was stabbed by a patient. But I am going to walk again.'' He knew that the chance kept getting more unlikely the longer he skipped physio.

''Why didn't you call me?'' She asked.

''I didn't think you wanted me too. But at least I am here now.'' He shrugged.

Chris sat down at the table. ''So, welcome back to Australia, Robert.''

He nodded, smiled.

''What brought you back?''

The whole situation with the missing 'Jane Doe.'

''The rain in Princeton.'' He said with a laugh.

Judith and Chris laughed.

''I have to go to the kitchen for a second.'' Chris stood up.

''Why are you lying about why you are here?'' Judith whispered.

''What, you know why I am here?''

She shook her head. ''No, but I can see when my brother is lying.''

''I am really just here to rest for second. After the stabbing, everything was like a rollercoaster.''

She nodded. ''I may have been a little bit rude this afternoon. Don't get me wrong, I am glad you are here, really.''

''I know, I know. So, how did you meet Chris?''

''Almost at the same table. I was here with some friends and his parents owned this restaurant. Kind of a short story. How are you with the ladies?''

''I am seeing nobody at the moment.''

No, the girl who he thought he was going to build a life with disappeared. Had she ever loved him, or was she just like Allison?

''How long are you staying in Australia?''

He shrugged. ''I just book a ticket back when I want to go back. I don't have so many plans. I guess two weeks.''

She nodded.

Chris sat down again. ''I made a special menu for us tonight. I hope you like everything?''

''Yeah, I eat everything.''

''Except for strawberries.'' Judith added.

''How do you remember?'' He said surprised.

'''like I could forget the time grandma made strawberry cake and you nearly died.''

He nodded. ''True, wasn't a success.''

Chris left the table. ''I might have to adjust a little, then.''

Chase left the table too, leaving for the bathroom. He saw he had six missed calls, all from House.

He called him back.

''Did they find her?'' He yelled, as soon as House took off the phone.

''No.''

''Then, why did you call me?'' He asked, desperately. He wanted to know why she left. What he had done wrong. If she was just like Allison.

''I am sorry Chase, they have officially blown off the search''

He knew that the empty hole in his mind, without the answers to his question, were going to stay empty.

There were two possibilities. One, she could have fled for something, leaving the blood to confuse the police. Or something really bad had happened to her.

The phone dropped out of his hand, while he looked in the mirror.

…..

So, how do you people think the storyline is evolving? Please leave a review.

NOTE: As far as I know, the name of Chase's sister never has been made clear in the series, so I decided to give her this name.


	15. Secrets

In less than two weeks, he was back on American ground. Australia didn't feel like home anymore. In Princeton, he didn't have to be bored. He could go to the diagnostics department when he liked, to look into the recent cases. In Australia, he was just sitting in his hotel room, waiting until Lucas was sober enough to drive. He didn't want to feel like a burden to the people he liked.

He was happy that he saw his sister and he finally knew that she landed save with Chris. Soon, he would start with his rehabilitation again. He regretted now, that he took a break. Even he knew it was a lie, he kept telling himself in Australia that he wouldn't go backward from missing two weeks. But even the few steps he could take became harder and more painful.

The thing that really brightened him up, was that House arranged a new car for him, one with hand controls. Although it would only be periodically, as he was determined now. At least he could get around himself now. After his visit to Australia he also knew he could care for himself.

The police left him alone now. They weren't going to look for her anymore, because they didn't have any idea where she could be. It felt like he had given up, as well. At least, he had given up on her hope. Maybe his hope for her had turned into hope for walking.

….

''Come on Robert! Just a few more steps.'' He tried, in pain he moved his leg.

His therapist removed her hands from his upper body. The last support he had on her fell away and a burning pain went through his legs.

''I…can't.'' He panted. Before his therapist could catch him, he dropped himself to the floor.

''I am sure you can do better.''

Mad, he turned his head. 'Are you saying I am not trying hard enough?'

Before the therapist could answer, the door opened and House limped in.

''Aren't you supposed to be walking between the bars, instead of sitting on the ground between them?''

Chase sighed, whipped his face with a towel.

''What is it, House?''

House sat down in Chase's wheelchair, which was waiting for him on the other side of the bars.

''So, you got a new ride?'' He said, ticking his cane against the new, more adjusted wheelchair.

''Better be comfortable.'' Chase sighed.

''Or you gave up on walking.''

Chase shook his head. The therapist walked out of the room, giving the men some more privacy.

''Thirteen left. I want you to return.''

''I am not better yet.'' He said, still slightly panting.

''Neither am I'' He said, waving with his cane. ''We can become best cripple diagnostics buddies.''

Chase looked up to the ceiling.

''Fine'' He whispered then. ''But just the afternoons.''

''As you wish.'' He said standing up, making a bow at Chase.

''Wait. Why did Thirteen leave?''

House shrugged. ''She wanted to ride ponies and dance with elephants I guess. I have no idea, she didn't give a reason.''

He turned around and limped to the door.

''I see you at your real job, after lunch!'' He yelled, in the doorway.

Chase chuckled. At least he had some distraction again. He couldn't keep staying at home his whole life. As soon as he was going to walk, he could work full time again. Somehow, even though the stabbing had occurred in the same job, he was back he could still return.

His therapist walked in again.

'Come on. Let's try again.'

…

At home he kept trying to walk in his kitchen, where he could grab himself tight to the cabinets and counter, but still his legs kept hurting, causing him to stop and he sat down again.

He looked around his empty apartment. Again he was happy about his job, at least he wouldn't be home all afternoon, just staring around.

When he still was working fulltime, he always wished he had more time off, to play some music and relax all afternoon. He never had expected to be bored to so soon when he was home all afternoon.

He had even bought some language study books, to do something useful, but as soon as he only read one page, he realized that as smart as he was, he was one of those people who were lucky to be born in an English-speaking country. Sure, he learned Latin when he was in seminary, but he honestly couldn't remember most of it, if he knew something in latin, it were medical terms. He had studied some French, but in the end, all he could was ordering a sandwich.

He let out a deep sigh again. He could go to bed, sleep until the morning came, but he ended up early in bed every day and he knew that he wouldn't sleep if he went to bed now.

Suddenly, he realized his phone was shaking again.

''What is it, House?''

''I broke in at Jane Doe's, there might be something interesting for you.''

He frowned, although House couldn't see it over the phone.

''Why? The police already searched the apartment.''

''I said it was interesting for you, not the police.''

He was silent for a second, didn't know if he wanted to know.

''What is it?''

''I think you can better see it with your own eyes.''

….

He parked the car behind House's car and got out. His stomach had turned again when he knocked on House's door, not knowing what he was expecting.

''Better knock here.'' House opened the door of Siobhan's apartment.

The last few foot seemed a long distance.

''There are actually two things you need to see.''

The apartment was emptier than the last time he had been inside; of course, the police had taken a lot of her stuff.

House was standing in the middle of the apartment.

''I think this is yours.''

He threw the bag he held in his hands on Chase's lap. His hands trembled when he opened it. The sports bag was filled with his own stuff. The T-shirt he left here after he slept over, the spare key of his apartment. Everything they had ever shared.

There also was a small note.

'I am sorry Robert. If you find this I couldn't make it back.'

He threw the bag on the ground, even more confused than he was before.

What did she mean by the letter? Did she mean something bad was going to happen to her, or had she left him?

''What do you think she meant by this?'' He asked, handing the letter to House.

House frowned, reading the letter. He threw it to the ground than.

''I am sure I figured the puzzle.'' He mumbled, staring at the floor.

''I thought she left….''

''Me?'' Chase added, looking at the floor.

''No…I thought she left because of what was on the wall. But it makes no sense with the letter.''

''What wall? House, answer me!''

House lifted his cane, pulling one of the big paper sheets of the wall.

His breathing stopped.

He pushed his hand before his mouth, while he felt a wave of nausea coming up.

In red paint, at least, he hoped it was, three words were written on the wall.

I. Killed. Them.

….

Thanks for reading again! I am a little bit stuck with the story now, if you have any idea's, please leave a review!

Also, be honest if you think I should stop with the story, because based on the amount of views and reviews, I doubt if I should continue.

I also changed the story from Romance/hurt,comfort to just hurt/comfort. I decided to change it, since there isn't much of a romance going on and I doubt if there will be. There will be, maybe, later, but first, there is mystery to be solved. I hope people see the story as more than just another Mary-Sue story now.

It might take a little longer before a next chapter will be uploaded, I have a lot of stuff going on for school. Plus, a story I wrote of 168 pages just came back from an editor!

Again, thanks for reading! X


	16. Getting back

''Are you really okay to get back to work? It is really not a problem if you want to keep concentrated on your therapy instead of cases. I am sure the department can handle some more weeks without you.'' Foreman asked, walking next to Chase.

Chase shrugged; ''I am bored, sitting at home doing nothing. I might not be able to do everything yet, but I am at least ready to do differentials.''

Plus, at home, the puzzle was still chasing him.

''Welcome back, than.'' Foreman stopped in front of him, gave him a hand. ''I am glad you are willing to work here again.''

Chase didn't even want to think about working in another hospital. He was working in Princeton for multiple years now. Patients weren't interesting without House.

''I am glad I can come back.'' Chase smiled back at Foreman.

''Please, just don't do more than you can, Chase. I know you, you want to do everything, or you don't feel good enough. But it is good enough you are back. Please, don't overestimate yourself.''

Foreman walked away.

Chase went inside the office, put his bag from his lap on the floor. The office was still empty; the others were having lunch in the cafeteria. His legs still hurt from therapy this morning and he hoped the pain would pass soon, before he had to ask House for his painkillers. There were some things written on the white board and he touched the marker, knowing it was a miracle he could touch it without House slamming it out of his hand.

The door opened and he turned around. Park was standing in the doorway.

''Hi.''

''Are you back?''

''Seems like it.'' He smiled.

She smiled and sat down at the table. He also moved to the table, she didn't dare to look at him. It was like she almost was avoiding looking at him.

''Is there something wrong?''

''I- '' Before she could finish, the other members of the team came walking back.

''Chase! You are back!'' Taub said, just sitting down at the table, without really showing that he cared. Adams gave him a small embrace and sat down, too.

''Twelve year old female. Collapsed during a math test.'' He opened the file, looked at the girls picture and moved on. The afternoon seemed to move fast when he could do the blood work together with Taub, while Park and Adams where searching her home, even with her parents consent.

''So, you still wanted to come back?'' Taub asked, looking through the microscope.

''Why wouldn't I?'' Chase said, looking up to Taub.

''I thought you were mad at House.''

Chase sighed. ''For what? The stabbing was just a coincidence. It could have happened, anytime, anywhere.''

Taub was silent for a second.

''You said you were going to walk again. But after two months coming back like this, I have a feeling that is not the future, is it? You still don't blame House?''

''It is not the future! It is just periodically and stop blaming House. He wasn't even near the room at the time of the stabbing.''

Taub went silent again and they continued their work, silent until they were finished.

When they just entered the hallway, both the pager went off. They rushed to the room, Chase was surprised he wasn't slower than Taub.

The girl was seizing, while the nurses were busy with the girl, he stayed by the sidelines, as if he forgot what to do.

''Chase, come, help!''

He moved forward, in his head he saw the science teacher flipping again, himself pushing him against the window, trying to calm him down, to get a scalpel in his heart, a few seconds later.

He tried to push the girl down, suddenly she threw up and it took him seconds to realize he was covered in blood. Was this blood just the blood he left on the same floor?

As the girl was calming down. He looked up, his hands trembling.

''Are you okay?''

''I think so.'' He said, leaving the room, still blood over him.

….

He was in the locker room, trying to get some clean scrubs on. His legs were still a pain when it came to putting on pants and he stopped for a second, looking up to the ceiling. Maybe Taub as right, maybe this was the future.

The door opened. ''Mind if I come in?'' A tuft of Wilsons hair was just visible around the corner.

''Sure, come in.'' Chase mumbled, trying to pull up his pants.

''Do you want me to help you?'' He asked, seeing Chase struggling.

''Don't worry, I will get them one, even if it will take a few more hours.'' Chase tried to laugh.

Wilson sat down next to him.

''I talked to your therapist today. He said you have given up.''

''I haven't, I just don't really believe in it anymore.'' Chase said, looking down to the floor.

''Why not, you are making progress, you told House.''

Chase was silent for a second. ''That is the problem, I am not really making progress. Or barely. And I am afraid that won't change.'' He said then, slowly.

Wilson sighed. ''It would be a pity if you gave up.''

''Seems I am very good at that lately.''

''We, everybody, don't want you to give up, and we are not giving up on you.''

He was silent, almost moved by what Wilson said.

''Why are you giving up do much? What do you think you gave up on?'' Wilson asked, seemingly worried.

''I gave up on walking, kind of. I gave up on contact with my sister while we walked again for the first time within years. But I don't want to push myself back in her lives. I gave up on Siobhan, I gave up on love a little bit.''

''You will walk, I know you are going to do it. Don't give up so easily. Your sister is your call to make, but do what you think is the best for you. Don't make conclusions for her, while she maybe wants you back in her life.''

Chase nodded. ''Thank you for the advice, Wilson.''

…..

In the car back, he listened to some rock music, driving rounds through Princeton, not sure how we was going to face tomorrow. Sure, he would go to therapy, later act like it went well to House. Hise the pain from his therapist. The guitar part changed and he finally drove home. Not that he was ready for tomorrow, but he wasn't going to give up on life.

…..

School was being nice on me today, so I had some spare time to write! (Or, you could say I moved the problems to tomorrow. But I couldn't concentrate anyway.)

I hope you still like the story. I know it is a little bit of a weak chapter, but I wanted to have a more of psychological part in the story.

Anyway, if you have any suggestions on the story. If you think I should stop, have useful critique about my grammar (sorry, Dutch is my native language) or just want to say hi; **Please leave a review!**


	17. Resemblance

Together with Park in the elevator, the working day seemed to end in the way it always had. He could still remember the times that he ran down the stairs really fast so he would be able to see Cameron walking out of the elevator, so they could walk out together. It seemed like he was always trying to avoid him at the elevator, but in the end he realized that he could easily catch up by running of the stairs. Now he couldn't even walk down the stairs, running wasn't even something he 'd ever do again.

He seemed to wake up from his thoughts when the elevator reached floor 1 and he saw Park walking to the bus stop.

''I can bring you home, if you like?''

She turned around, looked a little surprised.

''Don't worry, I can really drive my car.''

She hesitated for a moment. ''If you don't mind. ''

He shook his head. ''It is no effort, really.''

''Where is your car?''

He waved with his hand to the back of the parking lot. ''Somewhere there.''

''Isn't your car on the handicap-''

''House took that spot. I think it is his way of welcoming me back. But it feels trusted.''

They were silent when they reached Chase's car.

He lifted himself in and folded the chair, lifted it up and put it at the backseat.

''You really seem to get adjusted.'' Park sighed.

''I didn't give up, really.'' He said again, a little annoyed that he had to keep telling it to people.

Park looked out of the window. ''The house of your parents is to the left, right?''

''Yes, to the left and after three blocks to the right.''

He followed her instructions. ''So, you are glad being back?'' She asked, trying to break the silence. ''Yes, feels good to do something again.''

It was not like he had his old job back. He had, on paper. But all he did was having differentials in the conference room and helping with the blood work sometimes. He didn't see the patients, just like House. Even though the physio hurt him, he tried to walk. Every step he took he took as a step farther away from becoming House.

''You had to go to the right here…''

He looked up. ''What were you thinking about? You seemed really far away.''

''Nothing, I am tired.'' He lied. He didn't want to talk about it.

The car stopped in front of Park resident. ''So, see you tomorrow.'' He mumbled.

''Thank you for bringing me home, so, uhm… sleep well.''

…..

A few streets farther, on the way back to his own apartment he stopped at the liquor store and went in. he hadn't been to this liquor store this week. They wouldn't recognize him.

Was this how his mom had always bought her alcohol? Did she keep on going to different stores? He put two bottles of whiskey on the counter, paid with his debit card.

Chase drove home. He wasn't like his mom, at least, that was what he was trying to tell himself. He didn't drink as much as her. But he also realized that it didn't matter. He drank, anyway. He was a doctor, he had his responsibilities as a doctor, but realized he didn't even see his patients, so it didn't matter. He tried to keep telling himself.

But when he drank, he didn't think about his future. He didn't feel the pain in his legs. He didn't think about how alone he actually was. He wasn't lonely as long as he drank.

Somehow he could even realize now why his mom was drinking, although he couldn't forgive her. But she drank to forget about his dad, about them, maybe. But he kept on promising that he wouldn't end up like her. He parked in the garage and went up to his own apartment, a little ashamed when the neighbor looked at the bottles in the bag on his lap.

He was just like his mom.

…..

''There is nothing in that room.''

He jumped in front of the girl, quickly closed his moms bedroom door. The girl grabbed his hand. ''So, where is your room?'' She said with a playful smile. He opened the door and she pushed him on the bed. He kissed her, while she pulled his shirt from his thin, but tan upper body.

He moved her hands under her shirt, while she pulled it off.

''Robert, Robert?''

The girl looked up at him. ''Who was that?''

''I heard nothing'' he lied. She kissed his chest again. She started to remove his jeans.

''Robert!'' His mom yelled again.

The girl jumped off him, grabbed her shirt.

''Tia, Wait!'' He jumped off the bed, too.

The door of his room slowly opened while Tia just wanted to walk out. His mom was in the doorway, in the flabby slip dress she always wore.

Tia gasped, walked out of the room, pushing his mother out of the way.

''Robert?'' She said, again.

''I hate you! I really hate you!'' He yelled, tears in his eyes and walking out of the room. He actually had feelings for Tia. He dragged his bicycle outside, before his mom could come downstairs and cycled away, to the beach.

He sat down in the sand, burying his toes in the sand, looking out over the ocean. Far away was a ship. For a moment he thought about jumping in the water, swimming to the other side of the bay, but he wasn't such a great swimmer. At least he would never have to see his mom again. He shoveled some of the sand in his hand and slowly let the wind blow it out. What if his dad wouldn't have ran off? Maybe he would be sitting next to Tia this year with Christmas, together with his parents, they also happy together. But there are dreams that cannot be….as Les Mis already said.

He sat there until the sun almost had disappeared behind the water in front of him and he slowly grabbed the cycle in his to walk home.

When he reached the street where he lived, he hesitated for a moment, going with his hand through his long blonde hair. He didn't know what to do about his mom. She had probably forgotten about it anyway. Actually, he was more worried about how he was going to face Tia tomorrow. He slammed the front door shut behind him and threw the cycle against the wall.

''Robert?'' His mom snarled from her bedroom. He didn't answer her call, but walked to the kitchen, grabbing all of the bottles his mom had stacked up in one of the kabinets and poured everything down the sink, throwing all the empty bottles in a big carton box.

''What do you think you are doing?'' His mother walked up to him.

''I am caring for you, since you can't care for yourself!'' He said, mad. He put the box aside, ready to comfort her, with the illusion emptying the bottles would solve all the problems.

Instead, she grabbed the empty bottle he still had in his hand and slammed it against his cheeck. It broke and he lost his balance, falling to the ground. He heard his mam walking away. He looked at his hands, felt lucky he didn't fall with his hands in the glass. Slowly, he stood up, stumbled to the wall. He dropped down again, on the floor, looking at the shards on the ground.

His checked seemed to bleed a little, but he didn't care. He knew he was too naïve by thinking emptying the bottles would help him. He couldn't keep on blaming his dad. He should blame himself for not helping his mother earlier.

…..

He opened his locker, hiding his face when he saw Tia on the other end of the corridor. He tried to pull up the collars of his uniform a little bit higher when he felt a tap on his back, not that it would hide the bruises and cut.

''Mr Chase. I heard you skipped science class yesterday.'' The principal stood behind him. H ejust nodded, know that denying wouldn't help him any farther.

''I know.''

The principal raised one eyebrow, looked at the side of his face.

''I fell with my cycle when I was skipping class to surf.'' He explained, lied.

The principal nodded. ''Detention.''

He was surprised he cared so less that he had to stay longer in school. At least he wouldn't have to face his mom.

….

His alarm went off, without much of an hangover, he sat up. The bottle was still on this nightstand and he was glad he hadn't knocked it off again, leaving a mess on the floor.

It took him a few seconds to realize it was not his alarm going off, but his phone ringing.

''How early do you think it is?'' He said a little grumpy, actually sounding like the person he was talking to.

It was silent for a few seconds.

''….they found her body.''

…

NOTE: So, what do you think of the flashback? Do you want more Flashbacks?

Sorry it took really long to upload. School has decided to plan everything in the last few weeks and it made me really stressed, also there were/are some other health issues I had/have at the moment.

Anyway, please R&R! Some advice about the stories would mean the world to me!


	18. realization

''I am okay, don't worry.''

Chase lifted the wheelchair in his car, looking away from House. He put the key in the car, starting the car.

''You have a day off, tomorrow.''

Chase looked him deep in the eyes. ''No, I am at work tomorrow after lunch, as I am every day. I am just going to keep my rhythm.'' He hoped that House wouldn't see the box with empty bottles on the backseat.

''You have therapy tomorrow morning? I thought you weren't going anymore.'' House frowned, almost accusing him.

''I am still there every morning.'' He lied.

House shook his head. ''You can better drop the self-destructive behavior soon.'' Without saying another word he walked away, left Chase feeling a little guilty. He knew that he should just go to therapy. But he knew they were lying to him when they told him that he was going to walk, his legs hurt too much, wouldn't get strong enough to carry his weight. He drove away from the police station. He didn't want to think about the workers who found the rotting corpse in the shipping container. The pictures still were in his mind. The container was on the ship for week before they opened it at the Euro port in Rotterdam. He could imagine what a body looked like after a week in a container, but the pictures made him sick. She wasn't even dead before she ended up in the container. It made him sicker and sicker while he drove home. Right before he was home he braked, stopping at the pub, where the light still was shining. He waited in the car on the parking lot. He wasn't sure if he should go in. Somehow, he had a little hope that she was in there, not that he wanted to talk to her, but to life without the idea of the corpse in the container. Weeks ago, many weeks ago, he still held the girl in his arms.

Slowly he went inside the pub, looking around. Cormac was helping some costumers in the back. Chase went to the table he had been sitting weeks ago, grabbed the newspaper which was still on there, to throw it away when he saw the front page. He was stupid thinking she was there. She was dead. Decomposing.

He saw a small picture of her on the bar, the other half ripped off, which probably contained Anne, still seeing a few locks of hair on Siobhan's shoulder. A small candle was burning in front of it.

Cormac walked up to his table. ''How do you dare to still come here!''

A silence fell in the pub, all the other costumers were looking at him.

''How do you mean?'' Chase muttered, a little confused.

Cormac crossed his arms. ''What did you do to the poor girl? What did you do to Siobhan?''

Chase raised his hands. ''Nothing, she…ran off suddenly.''

Anna laid her hand on Cormac's shoulder. ''Cor, please, calm down. Who says he had something to do with it. She was weird.''

''She came in here, crying, in the middle of the night. She asked if she could borrow some money to buy some gass. She also resigned. You are not going to tell me that you deed nothing to her, she was even bleeding!''

Chase frowned; he remarked that his lip was trembling. ''How late did she get in here?''

''Like I said, in the middle of the night. How the hell should I know how late exactly? It was late, I was stocking up the bottles.''

''I am sorry, I am leaving now.'' He wanted to leave the pub, a little afraid for Cormac, even hurt that he thought he would ever have hurt that girl.

''No, you are not going anywhere, you sick little bastard.''

''Cormac, calm down, he has nothing to do with it. Does he look like the person to hurt somebody?''

''Neither did my brother, but he did.''

Chase lifted his hands again. ''I am leaving in peace.''

He tried to, but before he could leave, Cormac grabbed his collar. ''If I ever see you here again, I will call the cops, tell them about what happened that night. I am sure they are interested to hear what happened.''

''Fine'' Chase just mumbled, trying to remember everything that Cormac had said about the night Siobhan disappeared.

Suddenly, He felt a fist in his stomach. ''This one is for the girl.''

Chase folded his hands around his abdomen, which burned in pain, he had a feeling he couldn't breathe. He couldn't even reach out with his hands before he fell face forward to the floor.

Anne helped him up again, even apologizing for something she hadn't done.

''It is okay, he is just upset.'' He lied, being really pissed at Cormac. But he just left without saying anything else. Anne looked at Cor, furious.

In the car he only realized that there was a small wound on his eyebrow, bleeding. Also, his stomach still felt like knives were sticking out of it. But he drove home like nothing happened, to shower at home, whipping the blood from his face. He looked down at his legs, sitting on the bath chair. The legs, which used to be tan and strong before. Now they were weak, useless hanging down.

He wished he could go back in time, that he never entered that room. He never was the guy to ask the what if questions, but now he was desperate, looking at his own atrophied legs. He promised to care for himself, only to make it worse. He knew he had to do something about it, but also knew he couldn't. He needed help, but knew he couldn't ask for it. He never asked for help, it was as if he couldn't. He had been on the edge so many times, to tell counselor at his school when he was young about his situation at home. But he never could. Even when he only thought about asking help he already heard his father talking in his head about how he failed, how useless he was and that he should never need help. That he was a man. But his father was dead, he couldn't even realize that he should life his own life, instead of trying to impress a person who never was impressed and didn't care either, who wasn't even alive anymore. But the only other person he wanted to impress, was gone too.

Out of the shower, he went to bed immediately, for the first time in days. The last few days he kept sitting for the tv, drinking. Now he landed in bed right away, staring up the ceiling, falling asleep.

….

''I think this one is for you, Robbie!''

His mom handed him a giant, surf plank-shaped wrapped present for Christmas. He grabbed with a big smile, throwing the long blonde hair over his shoulder.

''I think Santa likes you.'' His dad grinned. Judith looked at him, holding her new jewelry in her hands.

''Thank you so very much!'' Robert sighed, tears in his eyes.

''Thank Santa.'' His parents laughed together.

''I am 18-years old. I think Santa is starting to forget about me. ''

His dad shook his head. ''He never will.'' He handed his son a beer. ''Santa also knows you are going to med school next year, he is very proud of you, too, I guess.''

His mom sighed. ''Not only Santa is proud of you. But Judith, we are also very proud of you, that you already know what you are going to do after high school.''

''You know already?'' Robert asked, a little surprised.

'' I want to become a lawyer.'' His sister pulled her dress straight, sat up even more upright. She looked professional already.

''Merry Christmas!'' His mom yelled while he made a picture of her son with her husband, in the last second also her daughter joining. Both the males holding a beer and looking cheerful.

….

The cheerful feeling disappeared when Chase woke up, going back in reality, realizing there wasn't a picture like that in any photo album. Even though it was only two at night he got up again, sat that even the positive dreams made him depressed now. In the kitchen, he grabbed the notebook from the table, starting to scribble everything Cormac said in there. Suddenly. he laid the notebook down, even smiled for a small second. He came to realization that he understood House. In constant pain and depression, puzzles were a way to escape

…

NOTE: did I remark that I love a little bit of horror? What do you think exactly happened to her?

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R

Sorry it is short again…and pretty depressive…but my health still hasn't really gotten any better. (talking about mental health for a big part) and school, I have 3 language teachers who all think that the language they teach is superior, and that the other teacher don't give any tests, or homework. Just 3 more weeks. Hope to finish the story before that, because when school is finished…I will finally go on a tour trough England!

Again, thanks for reading!


	19. The Call

He was glad House had arranged her 'funeral', if it could even be called that way. He had tried to reach her brother, to only get the answer that they shouldn't bother him and that they could do whatever they wanted. The moment she left him without telling him where she was going, she had already been dead to him, he said.

They were the only ones on the cemetery, just looking at the small plate in the ground, with her name written on it. The police had closed the case. The case remained a cold case. There was no evidence to link her brother to the crime, if he even had something to do with it, but he didn't sound very surprised. Of course, not being surprised about the death of your sister isn't a crime.

House opened the car door for him, while he was still thinking about the police declaring the case a cold case. He sat in the car.

''I think some secrets stay a secret.'' House sighed, while he sat down in the passenger's seat. Chase started the car, steering the car of the parking lot, still giving gas with his hands.

''Do you think you are ready to return to therapy?'' House said, carefully looking to the young man beside him. Chase shrugged. ''Do you think it will help me? I don't think it will.''

''If you don't believe in it, I don't think it will.'' House sighed.

''I meant, do you think I will walk again, my legs keep on hurting. I think the nerves have been cut off to long.'' Chase sighed, looking at the steering wheel. He just wanted House to be honest, after allt he lies he had endured after the last few weeks. The snow was falling down and he suddenly realized it was almost Christmas. Not that he would festive it. He didn't have anyone to festive it with.

''So, do you want to drink something, somewhere?''

''I have to drive home, remember, drive you home, too.'' Chase sighed, wanting to resist the alcohol, even if it was almost Christmas.

''I guess you have enough at your place, I can take a taxi home.'' House offered.

Chase nodded, still surprised how nice his boss actually was to him right now, he wasn't the rude, bitter person anymore Chase had met years ago. Now House was his friend, even the closest thing to family. They were both alone.

''House?'' He suddenly knew how to make a nice Christmas. ''Will you festive Christmas with me? Maybe also with Wilson?''

House didn't say anything. ''But then I have to miss my Christmas ''Nature Movies''''

Chase chuckled. ''We can still watch them….Let's just not be alone with Christmas. I think that would be nice for the both of us.''

He parked in the garage of the apartment complex, went with House to his floor.

''So, do I have to ask Wilson or will you ask him?'' Chase said, unlocking the door.

House walked to the fridge right away, pulling a bottle of whiskey out. ''You can ask him.'' Like he had been living here for years, he grabbed two glasses from one of the cabinets and started to fill them both.

''How did you know where everything was?''

''For one, you are a very predictable person, where almost everybody of the humanity would put his drinking glasses, you put them as well. Also, don't you think I let Jamie keep an eye on you?''

Chase sighed. ''You had her to babysit me?'' But he wasn't mad, not at all, He was just happy he wasn't alone.

They silently took a sip, sitting in front of each other at the kitchen table. House looked at the pictures behind him. ''No pictures of little Chase?''

''No, most of the youth pictures stayed with my sister. I didn't want to ask them back.'' He shrugged. He still wished that there was a picture of his 18th year, holding a surfboard and beer next to his dad, while festiving Christmas.

''Remember you have seen a picture of little me? There was one in the slide show on the wed-'' halfway the sentence he stopped, realizing House wasn't at his and Allison's wedding.

House frowned.

''It was at the wedding. I forgot you weren't there.'' He answered House.

''I was too busy watching nature movies that day.'' House said. Chase new he was laying but he wheeled backwards, opening the big drawer and pulling out a shoebox.

''I think everything is still in here.'' He handed it to House. He watched, with a lump in troath. Him and Allison, eating the wedding cake. Taub and Rachel, still together. Not only his marriage had stranded in these 3 years. Cuddy holding Rachel, Rachel having cake on her face.

For a second, Chase almost knew for sure that he saw House's face cloud for a second, but it was just for a second. He was looking at the picture a little bit longer than the others.

''Wilson was at the wedding, too?'' He said, holding up a picture from the evening.

''Yes, he just came to congratulate in the evening.'' Chase also grabbed some pictures, looked at them. He seemed much younger, while it was only 3 years ago.

''She is married to a guy in Chicago now.'' He said, suddenly. ''She also has a son. She works as head of emergency medicine, she deleted all of the pictures from her time at PPTH from her Facebook. I think she forget about all of us, not just about me.''

House looked surprised. ''How did you know?''

''There is something called facebook. I just wanted to see if she is happy now.''

''She is?''

Chase shrugged again. '' She looks happy, but she did look happy when she was with me.''

House was silent. ''How is Cuddy by the way.''

House shrugged. ''I don't have the medium of Facebook to stalk people.''

Chase frowned. ''You nearly know when I fart, but you don't know where Cuddy is, how she is? I guess you even know where my stash of playboys is.''

''In your sock drawer?''

''I don't have a stash.''

House looked quasi – surprised; ''I thought a big boy like you would have them, or maybe they are in your nightstand.''

''I am not going to answer this.''

''I knew it!'' House yelled, like a little child. He stood up. ''Enough for tonight, I expect you in the hospital tomorrow. In the office at 9, or in the therapy room at 9. Your choice. Sleep well, wombat.''

…

He had the dream of his family at Christmas again, but for the first time the dream seemed to calm him. He had people who cared about him; House did, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He sat up again, knew for sure that he was going to therapy tomorrow, knowing he would make House very happy with it. As well what it was better for him, to leave the last weeks behind him. He needed to walk again and slowly he gained some hope again.

He looked at his alarm, realized it was only three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep anymore. Slowly he realized he actually hadn't waken up from the dream because he was done sleeping, but because his phone was ringing on the nightstand. He let it go, knowing he would call the person back in the morning. But his phone rang again. He let it go. Until it rang again.

''Who is this?'' He expected it to be his sister, who forgot he lived in different time zone. Instead he heard the voice of James Wilson.

''Sorry I am calling you in this late hour.''

''Is there something wrong?''

''There is something really wrong, House did something really stupid.''

Chase sat up, threw the blanket away.

''What did he do?''

''He was in an explosion in an abandoned building.''

….

NOTE: This is kind of where the story joins the series again. Although, it is just a small part.

I think there are 2 or 3 chapters left. I hope you still like the story.

Any suggestions for the end? Do you want an happy ending, sad ending?

Please R & R!


	20. Keep Me In Your Heart For A While

Was this real? No, he had to be losing his mind. It was about time that all the drama from the last weeks would get into his head. House couldn't be standing next to his bed. He couldn't. Chase was still peeking through his eyelashes, wondering if he was dreaming or hallucinating. This hallucination still looked so realistic that it was scary.

''Chase, I know you are awake, nobody's breathes like this when he is asleep.''

He opened his eyes, gave in to the hallucinations.

''I am so sorry that I had to do this, Chase.''

''You didn't have to! Why do you do this to me and Wilson?'' Chase said, still knowing that he was yelling at his own mind. House grabbed a letter from his pocket, laid it on the nightstand.

''Please read this after you buried me tomorrow. Don't look for me and Wilson.''

Chase raised his arm to grab the letter.

''Which part of 'after you buried me' didn't you understand?''

''Are you doing this because you broke MRI machine, that your parole got revoked? Is that all?'' Chase yelled, while House slammed his hand away with his cane.

''Sorry. I had to choice. Like I said, read the letter after you buried me.''

House limped away. Chase wanted to get out of bed, realizing his wheelchair was on the other side of the bed.

''House, wait!''

He wanted to stand up grabbed the end of the bed. House looked back puzzled, Chase trying to drag himself towards him. He limped back to the young blonde and felt how he felt in his arms.

''Why did you do it'' Chase sobbed, his head against his shoulder. If it was real or not, it comforted him. He wished House could hold him like that for some longer, as a decent try to say goodbye, but soon House pushed him back on the bed, carefully.

''Goodbye, little wombat.''

….

Chase wasn't following him out of bedroom; House laid the spare key, which Jamie had handed to him when she stopped taking care for him, carefully in one of the kitchen drawers, moved to couch without much sound and waited until Chase was snoring again, before he actually left the apartment.

…

The next morning, Chase woke up in shock when the alarm went off, looking at his nightstand, where there was still a letter. To his big surprise, also his wrist seemed a little bruised. Had House really been in here tonight? But that wasn't possible. House had died in the fire, in the explosion that had demolished the whole old building. He grabbed the letter, laid it under his pillow. He had promised House to look at it after they buried him. If it was his last wish, he wanted to keep that promise. He had a funeral to attend, anyway.

He slowly put on his black suit, knowing he was going to have to speech that he hadn't have prepared for, at all. He couldn't believe House was gone. House couldn't be gone, House always seemed so immortal.

He looked in his own blue eyes in the mirror. Foreman expected him to become the new head of diagnostics, but he didn't know for sure if he even wanted to replace House. Plus, he still couldn't walk. He could hear Foreman saying in his head; ''That never has been a problem before, a cripple head of diagnostics.''

He pulled the tie straight again and finally left.

….

''He was my boss, but he also was a friend. He could be an ass, but that was just a mask.''

Wilson shook his head, sitting behind Allison.

''No, he was just an ass sometimes.'' He added, looking at Wilson.

He looked at Thirteen, so he wouldn't have to see Wilson and definitely not Allison.

''But…I am going to miss him being in an ass.'' He added, wheeling back to the back of the room, where he had been during all the other speeches, so nobody could see him crying. Allison's eyes seemed to follow him. Wilson started to speech, but before he could finish his phone went off.

…

He grabbed a glass of Whiskey, just one; before he would leave for him, to probably continue drinking.

Suddenly Wilson popped up behind him. ''Did you read House's letter yet?''

Chase looked up, frowning.

''How did you know….Wait, House is still alive!''

''Not so loud!'' Wilson panicked. ''Let's talk about this a little bit more private.''

Wilson walked in front of him to the bathroom, looked if there was nobody in the stalls.

''House is still alive. But don't tell anyone. I had expected you to read it right away. I just wanted to say goodbye, wish a merry Christmas.''

''Not really the Christmas mood, is it?'' Chase said, sighing.

''You are running of with House, but why? It are only six more months of jail.''

Wilson looked to the floor. '''Sorry I didn't tell you before. But I only have 5 more months to life.''

Chase fell silent, didn't know what to say. ''I am so sorry, Wilson.''

'''don't be. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. Nobody else knows I am leaving.''

Suddenly he folded his arms around Chase, a little awkward.

''Sorry it had to be this way, Chase. You will overcome, I am sure. Make him proud.''

'' My dad is dead, Who should I make proud.''

Wilson put his hands in his pocket. ''How about making your other 'daddy' proud. I think you should count House as your dad too, he cares about you.''

Wilson walked out, to the left, instead of to the right, where all the people were gathered.

He just left the stall, ready to go home, overloaded with emotions when he heard a voice he wanted to avoid.

''Robert?''

Allison walked up, behind him.

''I don't think this is the right time to talk, Allison.'' He gritted his teeth.

''What happened to you?''

He yelled, a little bit too loud: ''Yeah! Because I am in a wheelchair now I am suddenly interesting again, ain't I? How sick is you husband in Chicago, Am I more sick now, that I can't walk. Are you going to leave him now for me?'' Some people came walking towards them, glass in their hands.

''I told you you were just like House. You really are! You are an ass, too!''

People started to whisper around them.

''Honey, are you okay?'' A man grabbed Allison's arm. ''Yeah, I am fine; meet my ex-husband, Robert Chase. He always had a short temper.''

Before the fight cold get worse, Chase just left, hearing Thirteen calling Allison a bitch, but he was too tired to turn around, to talk to any of the people. He went to his car and stopped in at the parking lot of the first liquor shop he saw, He knew he didn't want to end like his mom, but the alcohol would clear his head, even if it was just for a moment.

A song started playing on the radio right before he wanted to get out. The lyrics immediately drew his attention.

_Keep me in your heart for a while  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lo  
Keep me in your heart for a while  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lo  
Keep me in your heart for a while_

Sometimes when you're doing simple things around the house  
Maybe you'll think of me and smile  
You know I'm tied to you like the buttons on your blouse  
Keep me in your heart for a while

His eyes started to tear up. He lost everybody he really cared about. But he could still go back to the hospital, to the team, He didn't want to be the new head of diagnostics, but he didn't have to disappear from the department. He closed the door again. He lost Wilson, Siobhan, House. But he was going to make them all proud. Suddenly, he felt he had a target again. Without buying anything, he went home.

…..

Slowly he laid down on the bed, opening the envelope. Two papers, both been written on completely fell out. One with the handwriting he would recognize out of thousands, house's handwriting. The other one a girly, graceful handwriting.

NOTE: The lyrics absolutely don't belong to me! Yes, it is the song that is also played in the end of the finale.

One more Chapter after this, after that an epilogue! I really hope you will continue reading till the end. Please R & R.


	21. Nice To Meet You

He wasn't surprised that House's letter was rude and since it was the last thing he had from House, he was actually glad it was so rude. It said that indeed, House was still alive and running off with Wilson. But his breath seemed to get stuck in his throat when he read the explain of the other letter. It was a letter Siobhan had sent to House, two weeks after she disappeared. It was sent from New York, to her own address. He finished reading House's letter, him explaining of how he thinks it wouldn't help the police if he handed if it in, but that he also was sure Chase couldn't take it at the time.

He couldn't feel angry, knowing how he was behaving at the time. Slowly he began to read her letter, again and again, realizing it didn't contain much information. It was short, formal, only said that she was sorry and that she didn't know what was going to happen. Bitterly, he knew what would.

He kept looking at the name she wrote she was with. He was sure that she had said the name to him before, but he couldn't recall. It was so long ago, already. He couldn't even remember what the drawing she was making of him, looked like. Ryan.

He thought about bringing it to the police later, they could sure find out who Ryan is.

The letter ended, telling she would make it up to him.

He put the letter on his nightstand, very careful, afraid to fold it.

For sure, he was going to bring it to the police station tomorrow, even though he didn't understand why House never gave it to the police in the first place, without having to tell him. He had understood House's reasons, but now it seemed that House kept evidence behind. There was a name in there. Ryan. He was really sure that he had heard the name before, he was annoyed that he couldn't remember.

…

''I got this letter yesterday.'' He handed it in to the police officer. ''Who gave it to you, why didn't you get in only now?'' The older man frowned.

''I don't know, it was suddenly in my mailbox yesterday. I came home and it was there.''

The man nodded, started reading the letter.

''Do you know who Ryan is?''

Chase shook his head. ''I remember that she said his name before, but I can't remember who he is.''

''I am sure we can find out.'' He shoved the letter in the case file. ''Never mind. Her brother's name is Ryan Daly. Did she ever tell you about him?''

''Yes, hum, not really.'' He suddenly remembered what she had said during the dinner, weeks ago. How her brothers wanted the money. How she ran off with it.

''She just told that she had a brother.''

Maybe he had to tell all.

''Do you have her complete history here?''

The man shook his head. ''We are finally sure it is her, but not all of the information is complete yet.''

''She and her brother were the only one left after a burglary, right? Her brother was wounded, she wasn't home.'' Chase frowned, nodded then. ''But it wasn't a burglary, the oldest brother shot the parents. Ryan shot him. That is what she told me.'' He didn't want to tell about the three words on her wall.

''Do you think she was lying.'' Honestly, he didn't know anymore.

''No, I don't think so.''

''Thank you for bringing in this letter, we will open the case again. We will contact you when we find something, mister Chase.''

….

The desk was, empty. Too empty. All of house's stuff was gone. The only thing that was still there was Ball-y. Chase wheeled to the desk, put the box from his lap on the desk. In there were just a few things he took for his new office. He sighed as he looked to the glass door, which now said: Robert Chase, M.D.

He grabbed some of the stuff from the box and put them on the desk. Not that he really cared for the stuff, but he learned that patients liked it when there was personal stuff at the desk.

One picture that was made on Christmas eve, years ago. Everybody was on there. He realized that only he, Foreman, and Taub were still here in PPTH.

His team came walking in. ''Welcome as the new head of diagnostics.'' Adams smiled.

''We are happy to have you as our new boss.'' Taub nodded.

''And we brought cake.'' Park smiled awkwardly, holding up a box.

''She made it, I wouldn't dare to try it if I were you.'' Taub said, quasi- scared

Chase smiled. ''I am honored to have you as my team, now let's give Park's baking talents the benefit of the doubt.'' He followed them to the conference room, grabbed a few plates and forks from the small kitchen. They were eating when Foreman was entering the conference room.

''Enjoy the cake.'' He nodded. ''A young boy was just brought in, I think this might be the perfect first case for you guys. '' He threw a file on the table.

''But first I am going to fire Park, to let her start a bakery, this cake is great.'' Chase chuckled.

…

''We arrested Ryan Daly yesterday. He confessed the complicity on his sister's death.''

''So, you finally know what happened to her?

Chase grabbed the mug with coffee a little tighter.

''We know, but we are not sure if he told to truth.''

''What did he tell?'' Was he finally going to know the truth?

''He told that he wanted to meet up with Siobhan, to divide the money again. He said that she had taken everything. That turned out to be true. She got aggressive. He and some cousins knocked her down, took her with them, to scare her and to let her give the money. They took her to New York after a days, kept her locked there for a few weeks. To scare her, he said. She managed to escape somehow. She probably wanted to flee the country, since her visa was dated, she probably got in the container, somehow, herself.''

Chase looked to the table. He didn't want to think about her desperation when she crawled in that container. Was she so scared that she didn't even think how long the ship would take to get to the Europoort?

''Thank you for telling me.''

With her dated visa, they never could have been together. He was sad about the tragedy how she died. It must have been horrible, in the dark container. But somehow, he couldn't cry. It was if his time with her was nothing more than a dream between the nightmares. Like she hadn't been with him for real.

''The brother and the cousins will be in court very soon.''

Chase nodded, somewhere hoped that they would leave him alone when it came to the court case, he just wanted to start again.

….

Slowly he wheeled to the physical therapy, afraid that the therapy was useless. But he had to try. At least the other therapy was helping him; he hadn't touched alcohol for the past few weeks. Deep in thoughts about the new case in his department, he didn't see the girl walking in front of him.

''I am so sorry'' He said, when the frame of the wheelchair hit the girls calf.

''Don't worry, it is okay.'' She turned around. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders in waves and her blue scrubs matched the clear blue eyes.

''You are new here, right?'' He said, he couldn't remember her face, while he actually knew most of the staff.

''Actually, I have been working here for three months now. You are Doctor Chase, from diagnostics, right?''

''Still a newbie after three months, but yeah. '' He raised his hand. ''I am Robert Chase.''

''My name is Emily Howard.''

''Nice to meet you, Emily.'' He smiles. He actually smiled real, without faking, for the first time in weeks. He knew that he was going to be alright.

…..

NOTE: This was the last chapter, but there is still an already getting (too) long epilogue coming tomorrow! This will take place one year after there events.

Anyway, I hope that the secret of the death is cleared up for the biggest part, there are still some details coming up though.

Please R&R! Also if you have any last suggestions for the ending, they are still really welcome!


	22. Epilogue

**A year later**

''Good morning sweetheart.'' Chase grabbed her hair from behind, carefully put it over her shoulder and kissed her neck.

''Merry Christmas'' Emily turned around, kissed him on the mouth.

She turned around again, grabbing two plates from the counter. Chase limped to the table, cane in his hand. ''Smells great.''

She handed him a plate when he sat down.

''So, I got you a Christmas present.'' She started. She handed him a small, wrapped box.

Excited he opened it, showing two airplane tickets to Melbourne.

''The winters are so cold here, plus, I'd like to see you surf.'' She said, with a playful smile.

He stood up, pulled her in his arms, standing steady. ''Thank you very much. I am Robert Chase and I going to be your guide.''

'' Can I do a request? I want to see the Uluru.''

''That's a two day drive, at least.'' He sighed. ''I don't think we will make it to there.''

''We are there for two weeks, I think we can make it.''

He kissed her. ''Thank you very much. This is really too much.''

She shook her head. ''It isn't. I am very proud of what you achieved since I met you. Plus, little Matt needs to see his uncle, right?''

Chase held up a finer. ''Wait for a second.'' He walked to the drawer. Emily frowned, it was the only drawer he asked her not to open. Secretly, she did once. There was just a box with pictures, a drawing and a letter. Also a printed paper with song lyrics on it.

He quickly shove a small box to the back, grabbing a bigger, wrapped box.

''I mean, it if not as great as your present, but I hope you like it anyway.'' She smiled. ''I am sure I will. You shouldn't worry.''

She unwrapped it. She sighed when she opened the box. ''It is beautiful.'' A silver necklace was glittering in the box.

''I feel really guilty you bought the tickets.'' He admitted, then.

''Don't worry, see it as a way off my contribution to pay the rent, since you don't let me pay anything. I am glad I can finally give something you like.''

The couple hugged, looking at the tiny Christmas tree in the corner of the room. They hadn't taken the effort to really put up a big one, since they knew they were going to be in the hospital most of the time.

Later that day, he sat in the car at the parking lot. He wasn't sure if he was doing to right thing. Suddenly he grabbed the two flowers and stepped out. At one of the graves he stood for a few seconds. He carefully squatted, leaning on the cane and laid down the flower. There was flower next to it, It said; ''Rest in peace, little pencil chewer. Cormac.'' He smiled, at least he wasn't the only one. Letting the card go between his fingers he saw the small sentence on the back; ''I am sorry, Robert. Hope you read this.''. Not the most subtle way.

Today wasn't the day that she died, but at least he went to her grave. He never did it for him mom when he was in Australia.

Looking at the name, he realized that in some way, he was just like Allison. He hadn't had really deep, true feelings for her. She just helped him to pull through the shit he was in at the time. Allison had just needed some company. He did feel guilty about it. To pull himself away from the thoughts he was having, he came up again, walking to another grave. He also laid down a flower at the grave of Gregory House.

''I am not dead you idiot.''

Shocked, he turned around. A man with a large beard, long unkept hair and a cane was watching him from the bench.

''I know, but this flower wasn't meant for you. It was meant for Wilson.''

''Limp to Nevada, then.''

''I am sorry, how did…''

''What happened in Vegas stays in Vegas.''

House was watching him from top to toe.

''Congratulations, you are little me. But with lesser looks and in addition an annoying accent.''

'' I actually think the cane looks better on me.'' He said while he sat down next to House.

''Your new girlfriend sure is hot.''

''how d you know?''

House pulled a dumb face imitating him; ''There is something called Facebook.''

Chase smiled, looked down at the grass. The few snow of this morning had melted away already

''Yeah, she is hot, sweet as well.''

House stood up. ''Time for me to go. I have a plane leaving.''

''How did you know I'd be here?''

''Like I said the night when you told me about the magic of Facebook, you are a predictable person.''

House limped away without any goodbye, but it was okay. Chase had already said goodbye.

…..

With a knot in his stomach, he slowly entered the pub.

He limped towards the bar.

''Robert?'' Cormac seemed to had aged an era within a year. He hadn't been here since the fight.

''Yes, it is me. ''

He sat down at the bar.

''Let's drink one together.''

Cormac handed him a glass.

''I saw your message on her grave. Thank you for the effort''

Cormac nodded. ''I never should have blamed you in the first place. But I am still wondering why she was bleeding.''

''I have an idea of that. To get to the car, you need a key to enter the garage, can drive out without a key. I mean, she was tiny and slim, but crawling through the gate must have hurt her.''

Cormac nodded. ''I think we should call that the truth. How are you holding up?''

''I am fine, happy at work.''

''Happy at home?''

''Sure.'' Was all he answered. This wasn't the moment nor place to tell how happy he was with Emily.

He took a sip of whiskey.

''How are you holding up?'' He just said, to be social.

''Fine, still happy with the pub.''

Robert emptied the glass. ''I have to go now, have to be at the hospital in half an hour.

He stood up. ''Merry Christmas.''

….

He danced with Emily at the party, danced with Park because she kept standing alone. He brought presents around and at the end of the evening he was exhausted.

He sat down on a bench. Emily was dancing with some children.

Foreman came walking towards him with two beers.

''So, you are going Down Under tomorrow?''

Chase nodded. ''Looking forward. Did she call you to give me some days off?''

Foreman smiled. ''She did. You better be nice to the girl.''

''I can't be nice enough for her. She must be the nicest person on the planet.'' He looked aw she entertained the little sick kids, taking the tired ones to bed.

He imagined her with their child for a second.

''I don't know how I can be more nice to her. I just now that I want to spent my life with her.''

''Just be yourself, you are the guy who she fell for. For you, who you are. Not your looks.

''How can you tell?''

''You are the best guy I know and you looked pretty awful last year.''

Chase smiled, again.

…..

''We actually made it!'' She yelled.

Robert parked the car, smiling that the giant, holy rock in front of him.

''I promised you we would. Sunset at Uluru.'' It was almost strange, being a tourist in your own country. Although, America was more of his home. But he could feel at home wherever Emily was. He never expected to become so cliché after Allison, But he did, maybe it was love.

''Ready for the sunset?''

They just had been in time, after they dropped their bags at the resort, so hastily they went for the platforms.

A big smile ran across her face, watching the sun set.

Slowly he stood up, kneeled down across her, knowing the Uluru was still visible behind him. But this was the best moment he could think of. He grabbed the small box from this pocket, the box that had been waiting in the drawer for over a month.

''Emily Howard, do you want to marry me?''

Tears filled her eyes while she nodded. She well into his arms, while the sun kept changing the olours of the Uluru.

The End.

…

Oooooh totally not cliché! I know it, but hey, a sad ending wouldn't be so sweet, would it?

Please give the story an overall review, I'd really appreciate to know what you think of it. After a long day I am moving to bed now and hoping that I get waken up in the middle of the night by my phone shaking off the shelf above my bed, landing in my face, because of all the reviews! I mean, after everything I did to Chase, I deserve a phone in the face, right? You can make me suffer!

Thank you for reading and sticking up with me, even with my horrible grammar, hope I pleased you with this ending!

Lots of love to you!


End file.
